Never Been Kissed
by LadyScarlettDixon
Summary: Brooklyn 1940. Kathleen has been living with her abusive aunt since she was two years old. Her aunt barely lets her leave the apartment so Kathleen can't go out dancing or go on dates like everyone else her age, but when she gets a new neighbor Kathleen can't help developing a crush on his best friend Bucky, but he doesn't seem to notice her, until one day he does. Bucky/OFC
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ _I own nothing belonging to Marvel._

...

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _So I have been wanting to write a Bucky Barnes story since I went to see Civil War and I'm now just getting the chance. I have a couple story ideas – some even plotted out start to finish – but I felt for my first go at a Bucky story and my first time writing an OC that this was the one to begin at._

 _I love the opposite attract couples and since this story starts pre-war that means pre-war Bucky - yum! We didn't get to see a whole lot of Bucky's personality pre-war, but I always imagined him as being confident, charming, kind, playful and sexy (while knowing it hehe), I can imagine him charming the panties off a lot of girls lol, but not in a fuck them and then dump them way of course, he's too much of a gentleman for that, am I right? So this is my rambling way of saying my OC in this story will be very shy, self-conscious, a bit naive, sheltered and never been kissed!_

 _Hope you guys are interested, let me know what you think? Pretty please? With sugar on top?_ 😊

 _xoxo_

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _Saturday the 30_ _th_ _of November 1940_

The first time Kathleen laid eyes on James Barnes was the day Steve had moved into the apartment next door to her and her aunt.

The moment she had seen him she knew she had never seen a more handsome man, not even in the moving pictures she rarely got to see. He had a confident carefree attitude and she could easily imagine him in smoky dance halls charming girls onto the floor and into his strong arms with a devilish smile.

But Kathleen hadn't ever officially met him in the six months following his arrival into her life. Yes, he would hold the door to the apartment complex open for her and mumble sleepy good mornings to her. One time he'd been reading the newspaper, walking, saying a distracted hello, and opening the door for her to pass under his arm without bending – that's how short she was – all at the same time and she didn't know why but she found that moment adorable and she liked to look back and remember it.

They had never made eye contact though, and one of the reasons was because Kathleen was way too shy to be so direct with him. She also suspected that he either thought she was just some kid because of her short stature or he never really thought of her or noticed her at all, she was just a passerby in the hallways.

The prick of the needle piercing her finger pulled her from her daydream and she peeked up at her aunt who was listening to her shows and knitting in her chair to see if she had noticed her no doubt glazed over expression, but she was too engrossed in her knitting letting Kathleen sigh in relief. Her aunt said daydreaming was for kids and stupid people; Kathleen had been brought out of a daydream many times by the smack of her aunt's switch on her scarred hands, she much preferred the little prick of her sewing needle.

Just then James' deep laugh travelled through the thin walls of the little apartment she shared with her aunt, making her smile.

James always seemed happy and fun-loving; she'd often seen him strolling into Steve's apartment with a devilish grin and a confident swagger before hugging his small quiet best friend; both obviously happy to spend time with each other, even on the days Kathleen knew Steve was too sick to leave the apartment.

The only time she ever heard Steve through the walls was when Bucky was in there with him, making him laugh and have some fun.

Kathleen wished she had a friend like that, a friend who would be there for her the way James was there for Steve; a friend she could have little jokes with, and maybe go out shopping and dancing with. A friend who would stand up for her, and a friend she could stand up for in return, but she was not that lucky.

Her only friends were her 80-year-old great aunt and her three fat cats, which Kathleen could admit was pretty sad considering the cats hated her and hissed at her as she walked by, and her aunt – Kathleen more than suspected – hated her for the unwanted responsibility thrust upon her after her mother and father had died.

Aunt Gertrude liked to remind her of her generosity in not putting her straight into an orphanage when she was just 2 years old; she loved to remind her of that fact as she made Kathleen scrub every surface of the apartment to the sound of her aunt's bitter mumblings and strict commands.

"Those boys have no respect! Making all that racket when there's an old woman living next door, no respect I tell you!" Her aunt raved, and though Kathleen had never wanted to roll her eyes more than in that moment she stopped herself lest her hawk of an aunt catch her and hit her with her cane, _again_.

 _Thank God she doesn't have that switch anymore_. Kathleen thought and then mentally gave herself a pat on the back for throwing it away after her aunt had hit her hands so hard she'd bled all over the carpet.

 _At least the carpet was red, I didn't have to buy a new one with the little money I had._

"You best keep away from their like Kathleen, you do not want people to think you're a street walker!"

"Yes aunt Gertrude," Kathleen replied mechanically as she mended a tear in her aunt's glove. This was not the first time her aunt went into a rant about _'those boys next door.'_

But to Kathleen they weren't boys, especially James. No, he was most definitely a man. But he barely noticed her and especially when he had that beautiful redhead on his arm all the time. Part of Kathleen was a little sad that she never got a second look – or a first look really – but mostly she was glad she was invisible to him because if he were to ever start a conversation with her or look at her directly she knew she would just embarrass herself completely.

Kathleen could never really talk to men, she just didn't understand them and not a lot of men had tried to speak to her; aunt Gertrude liked to say that men only wanted one thing from a woman and it wasn't to hear her talking. She knew what her aunt really meant – Kathleen wasn't _that_ naïve – but she wanted nothing to do with it.

She was 20 years old, and she still had never been kissed and she was perfectly fine with that.

* * *

Kathleen tried to pin up her frizzy brown waves into some kind of curl, but as always she failed miserably. She applied a light dusting of powder to her face but nothing more as her aunt wouldn't allow it. She then buttoned up one her calf length second-hand dresses; the brown one with the little yellow flowers. She hated it but her other dresses needed to be either mended or washed and she just didn't have the time that day.

Kathleen did not want another lecture from her aunt about tardiness and making an old woman wait, so after throwing on her coat she raced from the apartment to the shop down the street for some groceries before racing back with a hidden box of lavender scented soap for herself. It was as she was turning into her hallway at a fast pace that she smacked into something big and solid causing her to drop her groceries before falling onto her backside right in the middle of the hallway with a gasp of shock.

She looked up to see what in God's name she had run into when she saw the shocked handsome face of James Barnes staring down at her.

 _Absolutely perfect Kathleen, of course it's him you fall on your butt in front of!_

"Damn doll, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there," he spoke as he reached his hands down to grip her arms and pull her up onto her feet.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" He looked her over with concern shining from his blue eyes making her embarrassed blush spread and brighten at his close attention.

"Um … I–I'm okay, I'm sorry!" Kathleen looked away from his big eyes and dropped to her knees to quickly gather her groceries into the now ripped bag. She picked up and dropped a small box of crackers no less than three times in her haste to gather her things and leave this handsome man and the embarrassing encounter she was now experiencing.

She heard him chuckle as he bent down to help her, moving a lot slower and surer than her.

"Here doll, let me help." James' fingers brushed hers as he took the box from her flustered hands before placing it in the bag, but Kathleen quickly pulled her hand away from his and kept her eyes down so as not to catch his eye and see his reaction to the spreading blush caused by her clumsiness.

"Th-Thank you," she mumbled as she stood with the now full bag secure in her arms.

"I'm Bucky, Bucky Barnes." He stuck his hand out between them to shake and Kathleen hesitantly placed her small hand into his rough one.

She peeked up to see him smiling gently at her with raised brows. "Kathleen O'Connell." He gently shook her hand and she looked down and away from his gaze before pulling her hand from his to take out her keys while moving to her apartment door.

"Did you just move in Kathleen?" He asked her with a curious tone.

She stopped with her back to him and closed her eyes in sadness and realization; she really had been a ghost to him the past few months that Steve had lived next to her.

"I've lived here for four years," she spoke softly, her eyes focused on her door as she swung it open and closed it behind her without looking at him again; she didn't want him to see how much his blindness of her hurt her, and oh boy did it hurt. Even though she always knew as she passed him in the hall and sometimes out on the streets of Brooklyn that he never saw her, to have it confirmed by him hurt her more than she realised it would.

She didn't really blame him; she wasn't much too look at. She was only 5ft with an average figure and face. She wasn't eye catching, people didn't look at her and admire _or_ cringe at her appearance. And she knew it didn't help that she couldn't afford nice clothes as most of her money was handed to her aunt on the days she got paid, although even if she had the money her aunt was strict and had certain rules about how a woman should dress and behave; flashy bright clothes with tight skirts and red lipstick were forbidden.

Her aunt had been a Matron at an all-girls boarding school for many years; she had been a mean strict woman when she was younger, and she was an even meaner and stricter woman now that she was old. She had never married and Kathleen new she was bitter about that even though she liked to pretend it had been her choice not to marry. Her aunt didn't want Kathleen to get any attention from a man and Kathleen suspected it was part spite and part fear, fear that she would be left alone. What her aunt didn't realize was Kathleen was nothing like her, she was too kind to even think of leaving her 80 year old aunt alone, whether she was married or not.

Aunt Gertrude was the only family Kathleen had left, and being reminded that her aunt could have dumped her at some orphanage but didn't had made Kathleen grateful to her, her aunt had made sure of it.

* * *

Bucky stood in the hallway staring at Kathleen's door as she softly shut it behind her.

Did she really live there the whole time Steve had? Surely he would have noticed?

He made his way back into Steve's apartment with a frown on his face and questions on his mind. "Hey punk," he called into the apartment before seeing Steve at the little kitchen table, sketching something.

"I thought you left for your date with Dolores," Steve asked distractedly as he focused his attention on the sketch in front of him.

"I did, but I ran into the girl from across the hall, and I mean that literally; I had to pick her up off the floor." Bucky smirked and casually placed his hands in his pockets before leaning on the door jamb to the little kitchen.

"You did what? Is she okay?" Steve asked worriedly. Kathleen was a tiny thing; she was even smaller than he was.

"Yeah, she seemed fine, but how long has she been living there?"

Steve just looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean? She's always lived there."

"I've never seen her before today." Bucky shook his head.

Steve looked up at his friend incredulously. "Buck… really? She's always been there." Steve put his pencil down to give his best friend his full attention. "We've passed her in the hall a million times and sometimes she helps me out when I'm sick, she makes me soup."

Bucky blinked as he thought back and realised that yes, he actually did remember her, he just never gave her much thought; a few times he actually thought she was a kid, she was that small.

"Damn, I feel like a right dope now." He brushed his hand through his hair and shook his head at himself. He had been pretty consumed with trying to get Dot to go out with him and then eventually going steady with her that it seemed he missed a few things. "She must think me a real jerk, no wonder she would hardly look or talk to me."

"That's just how she is Buck," Steve told him with a shrug, "she's extremely shy."

"Really?" Bucky smiled remembering the big blush spreading across her freckled cheeks.

"Bucky don't, leave the girl alone, she has enough to cope with." Steve stood and made his way to the stove; he needed something to warm his bones from the Winter chill.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with her?"

"Nothings wrong with her, it's her aunt. She used to be a Matron at a girls school and now she bullies Kathleen into doing everything for her. I swear that woman barely lets her leave the apartment." Steve shook his head before turning to face Bucky with a serious face.

"That's awful," Bucky murmured with a frown.

"I know, I caught her hitting Kathleen with her cane once and I tried to help but–" Steve shrugged sadly– "Kathleen asked me to leave it, she said that I would just make it worse."

"The girl sounds like an angel looking after an old bat like that."

"Buck!"

"What? The woman's hitting the girl, a girl that's probably a 100 pounds soaking wet; she deserves no respect, old woman or not," Bucky stated.

Steve shook his head, but he wore a smile while doing so. Bucky hated bullies as much as Steve did, it was how they met.

"I better go, Dot will have a conniption if I'm even a minute late." Bucky sighed.

Steve shook his head but kept his mouth shut and Bucky appreciated his restraint; he knew Steve wasn't the biggest fan of Dot, but he was hoping they would both come around to each other one day.

He pulled on his gloves as he made his way out the door and paused outside Kathleen's door a moment, he shook his head at his blindness and insensitivity, and walked out into the freezing air to his car.

Later that night he couldn't concentrate during the whole date with Dot and finally when she confronted him about it he told her what was bothering him, her reaction was the same as his and she planned on taking a look at the girl next time she was over at Steve's.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ _I own nothing belonging to Marvel._

...

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _Thank you so much to the 8 lovely people who left a review on the first chapter, I really appreciate it!_ 😊 _And thank you to those who have followed and fav'd already, you're awesome!_

 _On with the next chapter, lets meet Dolores!_

 _xoxo_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 _Monday the 2_ _nd_ _of December 1940_

Kathleen was slowly making her way back to her apartment trying to stretch out the time before she walked through her apartment door when she saw James and the leggy redhead about to enter Steve's apartment. She quickly put her head down expecting to blend into the wall as usual, but when she heard her name being called it caused her pace to falter.

"Hi Kathleen." Bucky gave her a nod of acknowledgment as his girlfriend's head whipped around to eye the petite fair brunette. "Coming from somewhere fun?" Bucky grinned at her. Kathleen dropped her gaze from his handsome face afraid he would see the little crush she harboured for him shining there.

"Oh no, just coming from work," she muttered before putting her hands into her coat pockets feeling awkward.

"Hi, I'm Dolores Hart, nice to meet you." She nodded to Kathleen with a smile and Kathleen returned it with a hesitant one. "We should have introduced ourselves earlier, I apologise for that. We would love to get to know Steve's neighbor, right James?"

"Sure," Bucky responded hesitantly as he didn't know what Dot was up to. But Kathleen took his hesitant response as him not really caring if he got to know her one way or the other and she felt her stomach twist in shame.

"Why don't you come into Steve's for some tea and we can get to know one another." Dot smiled down at her and Kathleen looked up at her face and blinked in awe at her perfect skin and big green eyes.

"I don't…" Kathleen glanced at her apartment door half in longing and half in fear that her aunt would hear her voice and appear before proceeding to drag her in by her ear for talking to one of _'those boys'_.

"Oh come on, we don't bite." Dolores laughed making Bucky look at his girlfriend with a devilish grin. He clearly really liked her, and Kathleen thought she seemed nice.

And she wouldn't mind having some company her own age before having to cook for and eat dinner with her grumpy aunt.

"O-Okay," she stammered, and Dolores beamed before guiding her into Steve's with a well-manicured hand on her shoulder. A shoulder – Kathleen was ashamed to realize – that was covered with her shabby brown coat that needed mending, again. Kathleen mentally sighed at the thought, her poor fingertips had just recovered from her last sewing incident.

They sat down on a sofa in the little living room, the window behind them shining its last rays of the day onto Bucky who sat in a chair across from them, looking at her. Kathleen self-consciously fixed her hair and adjusted her loose navy skirt while hoping there was no muck on her boots and stockings. She glanced to her left at Dot as she removed her emerald green wool coat to reveal a pearl colored silk shirt tucked into a lovely brown skirt.

Kathleen gave up trying to make herself look presentable, instead she sat silently looking down at her fidgeting hands before calming them by lacing her fingers tightly together in her lap.

She wondered why she was here. What did they want? Was James' girlfriend going to make fun of her? Was James? She mentally shook her head, Steve wouldn't be best friends with someone who would do that, so why was she here?

After cups of tea had been placed on the table by Steve and everyone had thanked him Dolores began to question her.

"So your name is Kathleen yes?"

Kathleen nodded her affirmation, she looked up catching Steve's eye as he sat in an armchair next to Bucky and he smiled gently at her making the tenseness of her muscles relax a little.

"That's a lovely name," Dolores said.

"Thank you," she murmured. No one had ever complimented her name before, she didn't even know that was a thing to be complimented for, but what did she know?

"You're welcome. So, what do you do for work Kathleen?"

"I'm a secretary at Stark Industries." Everyone's reaction was the same, shock.

"Wow, that sounds exciting! What is Mr. Stark like?" Dot looked the most excited of them all.

"It's not really that exciting, I just do normal office work, and make coffee," she said before shifting in her seat, "I've never met Mr. Stark, I just see him in passing, he has a lot of secretaries and personal assistants. He's a very busy man, always travelling," Kathleen spoke to the cup of hot tea on the little coffee table in front of them. She found it hard to look at their faces for more than a few seconds, she was completely unused to this amount of attention, it made her uncomfortable.

"Oh." Kathleen could hear the disappointment in Dot's voice and so she didn't dare look up to see Steve and James' disappointed faces. Everyone always wanted exciting gossip when she told them she worked for Mr. Howard Stark. She was used to the disappointment in people when they realised you had nothing juicy to tell them, but a part of her wished she could make something up right then, but she was a terrible liar.

"So Kathleen, do you have a steady?"

Kathleen's head whipped around to look at Dolores in shock, they had just met each other, and she was asking if she had a boyfriend? "Um… I… I don't…"

"Dot don't embarrass the girl." Bucky frowned at his girlfriend but she just laughed and patted Kathleen's clenched hands.

"I'll take that as a no then. How about you come out with James, Steve and I this Saturday. We'll go dancing, it'll be fun – maybe you can teach Steve to dance." She laughed softly before knocking her shoulder into Kathleen's playfully.

Kathleen glanced over at Steve to see him blushing as well, his eyes focused on his hands.

"I… I don't know how to dance," Kathleen told Dolores embarrassingly.

"I'm sure you're being humble," Dolores spoke kindly.

"No, I… I've never danced before." The room was silent making Kathleen want to curl into herself, she kept her eyes focused on her hands.

"You must have been taken dancing on a date?" Dolores looked over to see James frowning at her in warning, but she ignored him.

Kathleen shook her head before biting her lip.

"Have you ever been on a date?" Dot asked her in a tone of surprise.

Kathleen didn't respond, in that moment all she wanted was the sofa cushions to swallow her whole and remove her from existence completely. She didn't think she had ever felt so embarrassed in her whole life and they all would know from the heat she could feel blazing in her cheeks.

 _Please Lord, kill me now._

"Dot, leave her alone." Bucky glared, not liking how Dot was talking down to the shy girl, embarrassing her. Kathleen could hardly meet his eyes during a normal greeting and now she was being asked private questions in front of strangers – he was afraid she would run out of the apartment mortified, never to speak to them again.

"Every girl should be taken out to dance by a boy, James." Dot frowned, she felt pity for the girl. "It's decided, we're taking you dancing," Dot proclaimed excitedly. She loved setting up couples and in her eyes Kathleen and Steve seemed perfect for each other, they were so similar after all.

"Do you have something to wear? A nice dress, some heels? Lipstick?"

"I'm not allowed lipstick, aunt Gertrude says it's for women that are…," her eyes widened after she stopped talking, and she blushed some more when she realised Dot was wearing bright red lipstick.

Bucky chuckled at the look gracing Dot's face, Kathleen didn't need to finish the sentence for them all to understand what her strict aunt thought about lipstick, and what she would think about Dot for wearing it.

"I'm sorry," Kathleen rushed out, she was afraid Dot would be mad at her.

"Don't worry about it, you can have some of mine and I may have an old dress you can wear."

"Thank you," Kathleen replied hesitantly, she didn't know whether she should be thankful or not, this was the oddest situation she had ever been in.

Bucky felt a little sorry for the girl, it didn't seem like she had much of a say in her own life, he couldn't imagine it; being controlled like that. Maybe going out with them would be good for her, he knew it wouldn't be a bad thing for her to get away from her aunt for a while.

"I better go, my aunt will be wondering where I am, thank you for the tea Steve." Kathleen stood to signal her leaving and the rest followed as she made her way to the door.

"Steve will walk you over, right Steve?" Dot smiled at him before tipping her head in Kathleen's direction.

"Uh… sure," he mumbled before opening his apartment door.

"I'll come by on Friday with some dresses for you to try on," Dot told Kathleen with a squeeze to her shoulder.

Kathleen's eyes widened in fear. "Oh no! My aunt won't like that at all," she rushed out while shaking her head.

None of them liked seeing the fear grow in the shy girl's eyes.

"Maybe Steve could let us use his place?" Dot smiled sweetly at Steve in question and Kathleen instantly knew that this woman _always_ got what she wanted, she had probably never been told no in her life. Kathleen tried to imagine what that would be like but couldn't, she wished she was more like Dolores.

"Sure, if it helps Kathleen." Nobody missed his pointed answer and it surprised Kathleen for a moment, maybe there _was_ one person that would say no to Dolores, and she wondered why.

After an awkward second the pair left, and Bucky looked over to his beautiful girl with an inquiring eye. "What are you up to Dot?"

"Nothing." She tried to act innocent, but Bucky didn't buy it for a second, he kept his gaze on her and raised his brow questioningly. "Her and Steve would make a cute couple, that's all."

" _Dot_ ," Bucky spoke with a warning lacing his tone.

"What? You're always trying to set him up, but you pick the wrong girls sweetheart, Kathleen is perfect for him."

Bucky wasn't too sure, he doubted they could have a conversation if they both thought they were on a date. To him, it seemed they both needed someone to bring them out of their shells not push them further inside it, but he kept his mouth shut because there was no stopping his girl when she got that look in her eyes.

* * *

As Kathleen lay in her bed that night she thought back on her day and could not believe the strange turn it had taken. Dolores was so nice and beautiful, she couldn't believe she had invited her to go dancing with them.

She wondered what Dolores would bring over for her to try on, she wondered how silly she was going to look wearing the beautiful woman's clothes. Dolores was much taller than her and had a bigger bust than her, the only thing that Kathleen had that was bigger than Dolores' was her hips. She wondered how in the name of God she was going to fit into anything; she better bring over some of her dresses to Steve's as back-ups.

Kathleen bit her lip and tried to fluff her flat bumpy pillow into some form of comfortable when she realized she would have to lie to her aunt; there was absolutely no way her aunt would ever let her go dancing – especially with boy's, especially with Steve and James.

How would she explain going out at night to her aunt? Saturday night was the night aunt Gertrude went to bingo, so maybe she could sneak out and try to sneak back in when she was asleep, it wasn't like she checked on her or tucked her in, that wasn't her way. Though if she got caught she knew she would get a beating, but to get to dress up and go out dancing may just be worth it. After all, she had gotten a couple beatings before; she knew what to expect now, and her aunt wasn't as strong as she used to be, although she was still able to hit you good and hard enough to split skin, but hopefully the night would be worth it. She figured getting to spend a night out with a girl her age and two men she knew were gentlemen would be worth it no matter what happened on the night.

And then there was James.

Kathleen knew it was wrong to crush on another woman's man, but she figured it was harmless as she had absolutely no chance of stealing James from Dolores even if she tried really hard or even wanted to, but she didn't, not even a little. Dolores took the time to be nice to her, and James would only ever see her as Steve's neighbor and she was perfectly happy with that because James knew her name and that was all that mattered to her right then.

She went to sleep that night with a nervous excitement bubbling in her belly and a real smile gracing her lips for the first time in a long time – she couldn't wait for Saturday night to arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ _I own nothing belonging to Marvel._

...

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _Again, thank you to those who reviewed, fav'd & followed – it's an awesome feeling you get when you check your email and see people have responded to what you posted, so thank you!_

 _I will say that there is more than one reason why she went unnoticed by Bucky and Dot at first, and why she can blend so easily and it will be revealed later in the story! I'm excited for that_ 😊

 _Anyway, on with the chapter (the longest one so far) – let's see Kathleen at work, and then try on some dresses with her!_

 _xoxo_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three**_

 _Friday the 6_ _th_ _of December 1940_

Work on Friday was very busy for Kathleen, she was constantly transcribing meetings–meetings that were becoming more frequent and less and less people were being invited to; she was surprised she was still allowed to attend to be honest. If she didn't believe Howard Stark knew everything going on at his company – no matter how he liked to be a flirt and act as if he hadn't a care in the world – she would believe that she had been forgotten about completely.

But she kept being brought into meetings by Mr Henley – her boss – about serious issues–issues concerning some group or other that had something to do with Hitler and terrible weapons – they were very vague about it and never outright spoke of it but from the many meetings she had attended the past few weeks she was putting the pieces together, albeit slowly.

Part of her didn't want to figure it out, she feared what had been happening in the world these last few years and those meetings she attended left her with a feeling of dread, a feeling that this was only the beginning, that the worst was yet to come.

Kathleen always tried to shake off that feeling as she made her way out of the Stark building by observing the people passing her – those either in a rush to a date or to catch a bus or a cab. All in a rush to get away from the freezing cold of Winter.

Kathleen loved Winter, she loved when it snowed and became a white Christmas, and now the snow was falling from the night sky to settle on the curls and hats and lashes of the people walking the streets of New York City.

She tucked her chin into her warm scarf and pulled on her gloves as she quickly picked up her pace when she remembered tonight was the night she would be going to Steve's to meet Dolores and try on dresses for tomorrow night. At that thought the feeling of dread created from those meetings vanished to be replaced by excitement and a fluttering of butterfly wings in her hungry belly.

She stopped by a little shop and purchased herself a small cake to eat while waiting for her bus to arrive – she treated herself sometimes when she had the money. Her aunt didn't know that her pay was a bit more than she let on and that when Kathleen was paid she took a small percentage from her wage and hid it in an old glove inside an old shoe that sat on the highest shelf of her little closest, concealed in the very back.

Kathleen never felt bad about that little lie, she was actually quite proud of herself – her aunt was like a bloodhound for sniffing out lies and Kathleen had gotten away with one and now she had a tidy sum nestled away for rainy days and secret treats for herself. Treats like drinks tomorrow night and money for a cab home. She then wondered if she would get to dance or just observe, either way she was excited – she was finally going to spend a Saturday night doing something other than cooking, mending her aunts clothes or washing them.

Now she just had to find a way to go out dancing without her aunt finding out.

* * *

Steve heard the door to his apartment open and close and instantly knew it was Bucky – he was the only one besides himself who had a key to the place. He heard Dolores laughing as he made his way out of the hallway and into the living room.

 _That's right, it's Friday_ , he remembered. Kathleen should be coming over to try on dresses or something.

He thought it was nice of Dolores to do that for Kathleen, but he wasn't sure if her actions were entirely as selfless and kind as she was making it out to be – and Bucky and Kathleen were believing – but he wouldn't judge or make assumptions just yet, he figured he just needed to get to know her better. But it was hard to do that when whenever she was with Bucky she would only talk to him or ask Steve generic questions about his day, and the only time they were ever alone was when Buck was getting them drinks at the bar or talking to a work friend and she would always up and leave him to find a friend of her own; leaving Steve twiddling his thumbs.

"Hey Steve, Kathleen not here yet?" Bucky asked as he looked around the apartment while taking Dolores' coat from her shoulders to hang up.

"Not yet. Hi Dolores, would you like something to drink? Tea?" Steve offered to be polite and hospitable to his best friend's girl.

Bucky grinned and pulled out a bottle of scotch before walking past him to the kitchen in search of glasses before clapping him on the shoulder. "I've got that covered pal, I figured we could have a night in tonight if that's okay?"

"That's fine, what's the occasion? I thought we were going out tomorrow night?" Steve questioned as Dolores made herself comfortable on the sofa, so he headed into the kitchen to help his friend.

"No occasion, but my Mom wants to meet Dot and she wants us there tomorrow evening for dinner with the rest of the family." Bucky shrugged seemingly unconcerned about the whole thing as he unscrewed the cap off the bottle. "That includes you of course, so you better be there, or I'll be the one hearing about it. You know my mom loves you more than she does her own son, she'd never scold you." Bucky playfully scowled at Steve making him chuckle.

"She just wants to get a truck load of food into me while she can." Steve laughed before taking a sip of the scotch Bucky handed to him.

"That too." Bucky chuckled before downing his first shot and pouring another. "So dancing next week if we're all free?"

"Yeah Buck, sounds good." Steve nodded.

Bucky started to make his way into the sitting room but he was stopped by Steve's hand on his arm and he looked back to see his friends face suddenly looking serious. Bucky paused and raised a brow in question.

"Buck, while I think its very kind of Dolores to invite Kathleen with us I just… I don't know if it's a good idea. She's never been out like that, she's been sheltered from the outside world even though her world in that apartment is messed up. She's innocent, we'll need to keep an eye on her. You and I both know there are people out there who would take advantage of her."

"I hear you punk, don't worry, no one will lay a hand on her while we're there." Bucky gripped Steve's shoulder before smiling mischievously at him. "Do you like her Steve? I mean like-like?"

"What? No! I mean she's pretty and kind but… no, I'm just worried about her, that's all." Steve blushed and knocked back the rest of his drink making Bucky chuckle.

Steve quickly changed the subject as he poured himself two fingers. "Meeting the parents huh? You haven't had a girl meet your parents since Betty Martin when you were sixteen." Steve laughed remembering it, it had not gone well at all.

Bucky groaned. "Don't remind me." He playfully punched Steve's arm before leaning back onto the counter behind him. "We've been dating five months now, longer than I've ever dated one girl." Bucky smirked making Steve punch his arm and call him a jerk, Bucky then pretended to be hurt with a fake pain filled face. "And mom keeps pestering me about her, so why not, Dots great." Bucky shrugged and took a sip of his drink.

"Are you going to marry her?" Steve asked him hesitantly, and he didn't know why but the thought of Bucky marrying Dolores made his stomach twist in an uncomfortable way.

Bucky started choking and coughing on his scotch and Steve patted his back as his eyes widened at his friend's reaction.

"What?" He coughed some more, and Steve couldn't help but laugh at his friend. "Are you trying to kill me punk? Jesus, marriage? What's got that idea in your head?"

Steve shrugged. "Just that you've never dated anyone this long or seriously before and now she's meeting your family, the next step is usually asking her to marry you, isn't it?"

"Is it? I hadn't thought of that, shit." Bucky had gone a little pale and Steve had to cover a snicker with his hand.

"Hey boys! Am I going to be waiting all night for that drink?" They heard Dolores call making them drop the conversation, for now.

* * *

Kathleen quietly stepped from her apartment and shut the door gently behind her. Her aunt had gone to bed early with a headache giving her the perfect opportunity to sneak over to Steve's for her dress fitting. She knocked on his door hesitantly with a stomach full of butterflies, she had no idea how this night would go.

Steve answered the door with a smile. "Hey Kathleen, everything go okay getting over here?"

"Yes fine thank you, my aunt decided to go to bed early." Kathleen smiled at Steve as she entered his apartment.

"Kathleen, hi!" Dolores rushed over to her before placing a kiss on each cheek making Kathleen flush at the greeting.

She caught James' eye over Dolores' shoulder and saw him grinning at her before he stepped forward, his grin turned into a smirk as he gently took her right hand in his and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. "My lady." He winked playfully at her and Kathleen thought she had finally learned what the word swoon meant.

"Um…" She knew her whole face was probably fire engine red.

"James stop fooling around, you're embarrassing her." Dot laughed and swathed Bucky playfully making him grip her waist and pull her closer to his side.

"Would you like a drink?" Steve asked her, and she nodded, but she didn't realize he meant alcohol until he came back with a glass in hand, an amber colored liquid sloshed inside as he placed it in her hand. Kathleen just stared at it before looking up to see them all pause at her hesitation.

"You've never had a drink before have you?" Bucky questioned with a gentle smile and she shook her head before biting her lip.

"Well, now is no better time right? Give it a taste," Dot urged.

"If you don't want it you don't have to drink it okay? Not everyone likes alcohol," Bucky reassured her.

"Oh come on, it's just a little splash of scotch, it won't kill her. Have some fun sweetie." Dot tapped her hand holding the glass.

"Dolores, if she doesn't want t–" Steve abruptly stopped himself at the sight of Kathleen throwing back the drink and swallowing it all at once, for half a second she looked okay but then she started coughing.

"Oh dear, I'll get you some water." Dot took the now empty glass and left for the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Bucky patted her back as Steve handed her a handkerchief.

She nodded and took the glass of water from Dolores to gulp down greedily. "I'm okay," Kathleen's voice was hoarse and she coughed once more, "but that was awful."

"I didn't mean for you to drink the whole thing in one go." Dolores chuckled at the look on the girl's face.

Once Kathleen had fully recovered from her coughing fit they sat in the living room and chatted with one another. She kept mostly quiet – observing them, their dynamic with one another – and realised that James was like a conduit between Dolores and Steve. He sat between them and tried to engage them in a conversation with one another, tried to find similarities but it didn't seem to be working. Kathleen could tell that they had nothing in common with each other besides Bucky and if he left, there would only be an awkward silence. She felt a little sorry for Bucky, he clearly cared about the both of them.

Soon she was given another glass of scotch and told to sip slowly by a chuckling Bucky. After a couple sips the burn of the alcohol in her throat faded and she started to enjoy the taste of it, she also liked the warmth it spread through her body, the relaxing of her muscles.

They informed her that dancing was pushed to next week instead of tomorrow as Dolores was meeting James' family. Kathleen was disappointed but figured she would get more time to prepare herself for it, and to also come up with a story or excuse to tell her strict aunt.

"Let's go try on some dresses," Dolores told Kathleen while rising from her spot next to Bucky. "Is there somewhere we can go for some privacy Steve?"

"You can use the spare room, it's the last door on the right down the hall," Steve replied as Kathleen rose from her chair. Dolores grabbed her bags and made her way down the hall that was situated across from the apartment door between the open living room and the doorway to the kitchen.

"Thanks Steve." Steve nodded with a smile.

"Have fun." Bucky winked at her and Kathleen quickly made her way down the hall to the spare room while trying to remove Bucky's mischievous grin from her mind before she joined Dolores.

"Now, I brought a couple for you to try on, nothing too crazy don't worry," Dot informed her with a gentle smile that put Kathleen at ease and when she pulled out the dresses a knot in her stomach loosened, she hadn't realized that she was afraid Dot would bring dresses that she wouldn't be able to pull off or want to pull off. They were simple below the knee button up dresses, one was navy and had a cute bow; one was blue with little polka dots and the last one was a dark green with little white flowers.

She was told by Dot to remove her dress and to try on the blue one first. Kathleen was embarrassed that she would see her in her underwear, but Dot didn't seem fazed by it and she figured this was a normal thing women did around each other.

When she had eventually tried on all three Dot told her to put the blue one with the cream polka dots back on, so she did.

"I think this is the one, it's closest to your size. It was my roommate's, she's about your size. Maybe the hemline could be shortened but that's up to you, go with whichever length you're more comfortable with. What do you think?"

"I like this one, I like the material." And she did, it was her favorite out of them all and she was glad that Dot agreed.

"Good, you can keep the other ones as well if you wish. We should go shopping before next Saturday, get you some nice shoes and maybe a belt to show off those hips you've been hiding." Dot winked at her making her blush.

"I'd like that." Kathleen had never been shopping with anyone but her aunt and she was suddenly relieved that she had lied to her aunt about her pay at work because now she could buy some nice shoes for herself.

Kathleen got back into her wine dress before they made their way back into the living room.

"What? We don't get a fashion show?" Bucky grinned at them.

"Oh stop." Dot giggled as she sat next to him, his arm behind her on the couch.

"So how did it go? You find a dress?" Steve asked her kindly.

"Yes, thank you Dolores." Kathleen smiled at her as she sat.

"Your welcome sweetie."

"We need some music," Bucky declared as he rose from his seat and made his way to the record player in the corner. "Any preference Steve?"

"No, play whichever one you want, you'll be the one dancing."

"Oh come on Stevie," Bucky urged.

"Two left feet remember." Steve laughed.

"You can dance with me, that way you won't step on any ladies toes," Bucky joked making Steve roll his eyes and Kathleen giggle at the image of them dancing together that was conjured in her mind.

"What are _you_ laughing at? Your next." Bucky pointed at her making her heart stop before he made his way to Dot and offered her his hand dramatically. "A dance, my love?" Dot accepted his hand and rose from her seat to be held in Bucky's arms as they swayed to the music.

Kathleen watched them with a small smile and thought they made such a beautiful couple. They both looked like movie stars, and she suddenly wondered what it would be like to be in love, to have a handsome man to call her own.

Soon the music picked up and Bucky began swinging Dot gracefully around the room. They were both very good Kathleen realized, and she looked over to see Steve smiling at them, he felt her gaze and looked to her. "It's how they met, Bucky asked her to dance not realizing that she was trained, he wouldn't shut up about it for weeks after."

"That's because she up and disappeared on me," Bucky said as he dipped a smiling Dot in his arms before pulling her up and swinging her out and back in. Dolores never missed a step and Kathleen knew she would have broken her ankle three times over by now if it was her up and dancing with him.

They danced for a couple more songs before Dot bowed out with a hand airing her heated cheeks making Bucky pout; he clearly loved to dance.

"This is a perfect time to teach Kathleen how to dance before next week, we can't have her going out there with two left feet now can we?" Dot smiled at her encouragingly.

Kathleen's eyes widened and shot to a smiling Bucky who had removed his tie and opened the first two buttons of his white shirt and was now rolling up his sleeves revealing strong tan forearms. Kathleen gulped and shook her head slightly, Dolores chuckled and took another sip of her drink.

"Oh come on now sweetheart, I don't bite… much," he said to Kathleen before winking at Dolores and Kathleen was shocked to see her blush in response.

Steve coughed uncomfortably.

In her surprise she missed Bucky moving towards her until she felt his hand take hers and pull her to her feet making her stumble into his chest, she stepped back with a blush and looked at Dot and Steve watching her with smiles and decided to keep her eyes on the red carpet beneath her heels.

Dot excused herself saying she needed to powder her nose and Steve left to get another bottle of alcohol from the kitchen but not before changing the song to a slower tempo. Kathleen knew they had noticed her embarrassment at being watched and excused themselves because of it, and on the one hand she was grateful for that as she didn't want an audience watching her stumble around the room, but on the other hand it left her alone with Bucky.

Her heart began to hammer in her chest and she felt as if she had run a marathon she was that out of breath.

"This hand goes in mine," Bucky explained as he gripped her right hand and raised it up and out. "Your left hand," he gently took her fingers in his and placed it on his shoulder. "Stays here." She peeked up at him to see him looking down at her softly, his confidant swagger and teasing was replaced with a gentle encouragement. She nodded to let him know she understood before looking back down to their feet.

She caught his eyes once more as his right hand tilted her chin up so her eyes were on his face. "Keep your eyes on mine, I'll lead you, all you have to do is follow, okay?"

Kathleen nodded again but then he placed his hand on her waist making her jump and gasp at the unexpected contact and Bucky chuckled softly. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." She nodded shakily in answer.

She had never been so aware of another person's hands on her body, where his hand gripped her waist tingles spread making her nerves dance excitedly.

He squeezed her waist making her look up at him. "We can stop if you're not comfortable Kathleen, I don't want you to feel forced into anything," Bucky spoke seriously.

"N-no, I'm okay. I want to learn," she tried to speak confidently.

Bucky nodded with a wink.

He then began to teach her when to step and where, and how to follow his movements. And soon she was slowly stepping around the room with him. He had to keep tilting her chin up as her eyes always strayed to their feet and every time his forefinger and thumb would touch the skin of her chin it would tingle from his soft touch and a blush would spread across her cheeks. He was very gentle and sweet with her and the nervous knot in her stomach loosened enough where she realized she was enjoying herself.

"Very good, I think you may be a natural." She smiled and looked away at his praise. He let go of her hands and bowed dramatically to her making her smile grow and a giggle escape. She quickly gave a little curtsy and she saw what looked like pleased surprise flash in his eyes. She heard clapping and saw Steve and Dot sitting there smiling as they applauded her efforts. She hadn't even realized they had come back into the room, she had felt as if it had only been her and Bucky in the whole world as she danced with him.

They both sat down again and Kathleen took another sip from her refilled glass. They drank and chatted some more but soon the night wound down and it was time to go home.

Kathleen could not ever remember having this amount of fun, she hoped they invited her out again, she hoped that she could become a friend to them, she already felt as if they were _her_ friends, her first real friends.

She twirled in her room remembering Bucky's hands gently guiding her around in her first ever dance.

And she hoped it wouldn't be their last.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _If anybody is interested I'm on Tumblr at_ _ladyscarlettdixon_

 _Let me know what you think of this chapter? And if there is anything you would be interested in seeing happen? What do you guys think of Dolores so far? Did you enjoy their first dance together? I would love love love to know!_

 _Hope you have a great day_ 😊

 _xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ _I own nothing belonging to Marvel._

...

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _Thank you again to the response from the last chapter, you guys are great!_

 _Oh, if anyone is interested I have a board on Pinterest for this story, just type LadyScarlettDixon into Pinterest and my profile should come up._

 _Anyway, on with the story! Let's have dinner with Bucky's mom and siblings before doing a bit of shopping with Kathleen and Dot_ 😊

 _This is the longest chapter yet!_

 _xoxo_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Four**_

 _Saturday the 7_ _th_ _of December 1940_

Winifred Barnes had been cooking most of the day, well, when she wasn't keeping an eye on her three youngest children – Rebecca, and the twins George and Michael. It was the latter two she needed to keep the closest eye on as they played outside in the front garden with the snow. Rebecca was the quiet one, always preferring to play with her dolls or read in her room, sometimes Winnie wished she would pull her nose out of her books to go out and have some fun now and then, but she seemed to prefer her stories to the company of kids her own age.

After setting the table – something her husband George had done before his death five years earlier – Winnie looked out the frosty window to check on her boys; she had to continuously make sure that they weren't throwing snowballs at passers-by like she had caught them doing many times before.

She was looking forward to meeting her oldest son's new girl, she hoped that this one would help him settle down, maybe start a family of his own. James was so good with his much younger siblings she knew he would make a wonderful father.

Her son was a good-looking man, had been cute as a bug's ear since he was a child, and he had enjoyed different women's attention because of it. Winnie didn't mind her son having fun and dating different girls, she knew he was a gentleman; knew he only dated girls who were like him – looking for some fun. But he was to be turning 24 in a few months and she felt it was time he stop playing around and find himself a good woman. She had been so relieved when she found out about Dolores, relieved when she realized he had been dating her for months now.

Winnie was dying to meet her.

* * *

It was dark when James' car parked in front of his home. The street was quiet and everyone was inside their warm houses; nobody wanted to be out in the freezing night.

Steve climbed out of the back of the car giving Dolores and Bucky some privacy before she was introduced to Winnie.

He stuffed his already cold hands into his jacket pockets as he walked up the garden path to the front door and he spotted a terribly built snowman leaning precariously to the left, it had one eye and fangs made of sharp sticks. The twins, Steve instantly knew, they were two little demons who listened to no one but their mother, not even James.

Winnie opened the door with a warm smile before Steve even made it to the front step, the sight of her instantly spread a warmth in his chest and as she pulled him into a tight hug he hugged her back just as tightly.

"Look at you, near wasting away. Come in so I can get some meat on those bones," Winnie said with a laugh as she ushered him in from the cold. "Where is your hat? You'll catch your death without it in this weather."

Steve smiled at her, she was a beautiful elegant woman of Italian heritage, and you couldn't tell she had four kids, one of them being 23 years old. She had thick black hair with not a strand of grey anywhere in it. Her eyes where exactly like Bucky's, hers always shone with kindness and warmth, and they were framed with faint laugh lines. She was about the same height as Steve.

"So what is she like? Is she the one?" Winifred asked Steve in a conspiratorial whisper making him smile.

Steve shrugged, pretending as if he didn't know what she was talking about and she swathed him on the arm in return. But truthfully he hoped not. He couldn't see Bucky and Dolores being truly happy together, but he didn't want Winnie to see that. He didn't want to influence her take on the two of them because if anyone knew who was right for Bucky it was his mother.

Bucky and his mom had always been close, before and after his father's death when he was only 18 years old. Steve liked to joke and call him a 'momma's boy', it always made Bucky blush and Winnie reply 'Of course he is, my little cutie pie' just to make him blush and groan even more and they would all laugh before Bucky called him a punk and told him to shut it, which of course Winnie scolded him for.

Bucky and Dolores made their way up the path and Winnie completely ignored her son as they entered the house, she went straight to Dolores with a smile and gave her a big hug. Dolores seemed shocked before hesitantly returning it and when Winnie pulled away she looked her over excitedly.

"Look at you, aren't you beautiful, such lovely hair," Winnie said kindly as Bucky shut the front door to keep the heat from escaping the house.

"Thank you," Dolores replied with a smile, there was a pause as if Winnie was waiting for a reply from her but when none came she looked to her son with a raised brow.

"It's about time you brought her to meet your mother, I had started to wonder if you had made her up to get me to stop pestering you." Bucky just shook his head at her with a loving smile and hugged her before planting a kiss on her cheek.

"I told you she was real," he said.

"Sit down and have a drink to warm up," Winnie said to her son. "Dinner will be ready soon."

After removing their gloves and coats they made their way into the living room to the right of the front door and sat in front of a roaring fire as Bucky poured them some drinks.

As their bellies warmed from their first sip of alcohol they suddenly heard little feet stampeding down the stairs before three little faces were peeking around the door at Dolores in curiosity.

"Get in here you rascals, stop being little creeps." Bucky smiled as the twins walked in and stood in front of Dolores with wariness written on their 10 year old faces. Rebecca ran to Bucky and dived into his arms, and he caught her and swung her around like she'd wanted, earning a happy squeal from the little girl before settling her in his arms.

"Is that your girlfriend?" George asked Bucky. The twins weren't identical, but they looked very similar; dark hair and big blue eyes that shone an innocence that hid their mischievous trickster minds.

"Yes, this is Dot-Dolores," Bucky corrected himself. "You better be nice to her," he warned them. The twins scowled at Bucky than at Dot before they looked at each other in perfect sync before walking out of the room without a backwards glance.

Bucky rolled his eyes at their behavior, but Steve had to cover a laugh at the look gracing Dot's face.

"Don't mind them, they're little demons," Bucky reassured his girl.

Dot nodded before looking to Rebecca. "That's a pretty dress," Dot said kindly.

"I don't like it," Rebecca grumbled adorably, as only a 6 year old could.

"Oh, why not?"

"It's frilly, it makes me itch." The little one pouted.

Dolores didn't seem to know how to respond so a chuckling Bucky tried to catch Rebecca's attention by bouncing her in his arms. "I thought pink was your favorite color Becca?"

But Rebecca was too busy staring at Dolores to reply, and Steve noticed Dot looking increasingly more uncomfortable. He then realized she wasn't used to being around kids and probably didn't know what to say to her, so he tried to help her out.

"You like movies don't you Becca, Dolores loves them too," he told her, and he saw gratitude flash in Dot's eyes when they met his.

"What's your favorite?" Becca asked her curiously.

Dolores obviously answered without thinking, "Gone With The Wind." She smiled.

"I don't know that one. My favorite is Snow White, do you like it?" Becca asked her, her big blue eyes full of curiosity.

"I haven't seen it," Dot shook her head.

"Oh." Becca frowned and looked at Bucky who looked a bit disappointed with their interaction. Then Becca squirmed to be let down before running from the room in search of something more entertaining.

After an awkward second Steve stood and announced he'd check to see if Winnie needed any help with dinner before making his way out. He stopped by the bathroom before making his way to the kitchen – passing by a humming Becca – to see Winnie frowning down at the plate of chicken on the counter.

"Is something wrong? Do you need some help?" Steve asked her.

Winnie seemed to snap out of whatever she was thinking and shook her head at him before smiling. "Oh no, nothing's wrong honey. But could you help me bring the dishes to the dining room please?"

"Of course."

Soon they were all sat at the dining table; Winnie at the head with Bucky to her left, Dot next to him and Rebecca next to her. Steve sat to Winnie's right with the twins nudging each other in annoyance next to him.

Dinner conversation consisted of the twins grumbling about their vegetables, Bucky telling his mom about Dot and Dot answering Winnie's many questions.

"So I understand I made you all miss going dancing tonight. I'm sorry about that dear," Winnie spoke to Dolores as they finished their delicious meal.

"Oh it's no trouble, we'll just go next week instead."

"Did everything go okay with Kathleen yesterday?" Bucky asked her.

"Yes, she liked Pearl's dress, they are more similar in size anyway. I told her we would go shopping during the week to get her some shoes, she seemed really excited." Dot smiled.

"That's nice of you." Bucky smiled at her and she shrugged in return.

"I hope her aunt doesn't find out. It won't end well if she does," Steve said worriedly.

"I'm sure it will be okay, what can she do? Ground her?" Dot laughed, clearly finding the idea of an adult being grounded by their aunt absurd.

"She'll do more than ground her Dolores, she'll hurt her. That woman is-" Steve stopped himself before he said something terrible and took a sip of his water.

"Who is Kathleen?" Winnie asked them all curiously.

Steve was about to reply but Dot beat him to it.

"This girl that lives next door to Steve. She's _so_ shy, and apparently hardly leaves her apartment. She's never had a steady or been dancing poor thing. My roommates couldn't believe it when I told them." She informed Winnie in a gossipy tone. "And after last night I think she may have a crush on James." Dot laughed while nudging a frowning Bucky.

Steve looked to Winnie to explain. "Her names Kathleen O'Connell. She lives next door to me with her great aunt, who's a really awful woman." Winnie's brows rose, she had never heard Steve speak about anyone like that before, especially a woman. "She dictates nearly everything Kathleen does, what she wears; where she goes; where she works and if Kathleen does something she doesn't like she gets punished. If she found out about last night…" Steve shook his head at the thought. "I hope she's okay."

"I'm sure she is Steve, she's a grown woman, and her aunt is what …. 80? She'll be fine." Dot spoke in a tone Steve didn't really care for, a condescending tone that implied Dolores thought Steve was being cute in his overprotective manner with Kathleen. He didn't get why she seemed to want him and Kathleen to be a thing, he saw her as more a little sister he felt he should protect rather than a potential romance.

"Well, why don't you invite the young girl to dinner sometime James, it might be good for her." Winnie patted her son's hand.

"Good idea mom, I'll let her know she was invited." He smiled at his mom.

After they finished their delicious meal the kids left the table first and ran up the stairs to their rooms with Winnie following them. Dolores excused herself to the bathroom while Bucky and Steve cleared the table. They were sorting the dirty cutlery in the kitchen when Winnie came in and shooed them away.

A while later they were having drinks in the living room when Bucky made his way to the kitchen to talk to his mom, he had been wondering what her opinion of Dolores was since the end of dinner. He felt it went well, a lot better than what happened with Betty when he was 16.

"Hey mom, need some help?" Bucky asked as he picked up a tea towel to dry the dishes after she cleaned them; it was a routine they had been doing since he was big enough to reach the dishes on the counter, now he towered over her with his 6ft frame.

"You're a good boy James."

" _Mom_ ," he groaned, and Winnie chuckled.

"So? What do you think?" Bucky asked her as he dried a plate.

"She's very beautiful James," his mom spoke softly. Bucky nodded and hummed in agreement waiting for more, but when she said nothing else he frowned and stopped drying to look over to see his mom frowning as well.

"Mom, what is it?" He kept his voice down and looked over to see the doorway thankfully empty. His mom stopped washing and turned to face him, and he handed her the tea towel to dry her hands. When she was done she looked up at him seriously, but it was the hint of sympathy in her eyes that had his stomach twisting.

She shook her head sadly at him before speaking quietly but firmly, "She's not right for you sweetheart. She's not the one you should spend the rest of your life with."

"I didn't say I was going to spend the rest of my life with-"

"Son, then what are you doing with her?"

"I like her," was all he could think of to say, he hadn't expected the night to end like this.

"Really? Because I don't," she said softly. "You know I don't like bad mouthing people James, especially someone you care about, but I don't think she's a very nice person and I'm surprised you haven't noticed. Steve has, I can tell he doesn't like her either and Steve dislikes very few people."

To say Bucky was stunned would be an understatement. "What did she do?" Bucky felt defensive, this was his girlfriend his mom was talking about, he was supposed to defend her. But he knew Steve had never really liked Dot, and Bucky had ignored it, had hoped he would change his mind.

"After I complimented her she didn't return it." Bucky raised his brows in surprise and his mom raised her hands. "Now, you know I'm not one to fish for compliments, but it is polite to return one – to say to your potential future mother-in-law that she has a nice home. I thought maybe she was just nervous, so I brushed it off."

"That's it?"

"No James that's not it," his mother's tone sharpened at his question, a question he had asked with a tone of defensiveness and humor, he looked down and away in contrition. "Has that girl once asked me if I needed any help with dinner? With cleaning up? No. But maybe young girls don't do that anymore and that's fine," she reasoned. "But talking about that poor young girl like she's gossip, telling all her friends, and talking down to Steve like he's a child. That's where I draw the line James."

Bucky didn't know what to say, he found it hard to meet his mom's eyes.

"She _can_ be nice mom, especially to me. Yes, she can be a bit self-centered sometimes but nobody's perfect." Bucky shrugged. "And she may not have looked it, but she was really nervous about meeting you. Just don't think too badly of her okay? I'll think on what you said if you give her another chance." His mom had never really liked any of the girls he had dated before but he had hoped it would be different this time and he knew his mom had too. She really wanted him to settle down and start a family but he didn't feel ready for that yet, he wasn't even close to being ready if he was honest.

Winnie sighed, she could see her boy really liked this girl and she didn't want to force him to break up with her, it was his life to do with as he wished. She knew her boy was smart, knew that he would eventually see what he couldn't see right now – that him and Dolores weren't right for one another. She just hoped he didn't end up with a broken heart.

"Okay James, I'll give her another chance. Just give me a couple weeks." She smiled, and Bucky returned it before hugging her tightly.

"Love you mom," he mumbled into her pinned up curls.

"Love you too, son."

* * *

 _Monday the 9_ _th_ _of December 1940_

"These shoes are nice, try them on." Dot picked up a pair of black satin Mary Jane's with a Spanish heel.

"Um…they're a little high." _But they are beautiful_ , Kathleen thought.

"You'll learn how to walk in them over time, I promise."

Kathleen tried them on and stumbled a little but at Dot's encouragements she decided to buy them. The price nearly made her faint but she didn't want to explain her embarrassing money situation to Dot.

Hours later Kathleen was exhausted, she didn't realize just how many shops there were; how many different departments inside those shops there were; it was endless.

She had discovered something new about herself today – she hated shopping.

Dot had dragged her into nearly every shop, she felt like her feet were bleeding; like her toes were about to fall off. She needed a long soak in the bath and she prayed her aunt would go to bed early so she could have one in peace.

Before Dot could spy another shop Kathleen tried to distract her. "I'm hungry!" She suddenly cried, making not only Dot look at her in alarm but also the people on the street around them. "Um … I mean… are you? We could go to a diner?"

Dot seemed to consider it for a moment and Kathleen held her breath for her response. If Dot wanted to continue shopping she might just drop to the ground and refuse to stand up ever again.

"Okay, I guess I could eat." Dot shrugged and Kathleen tried to cover her sigh of relief by clearing her throat. "I'll give James a call when we get there, he can pick us up. I'm not walking back with these bags and I'd prefer not to take the bus or pay for a cab."

Kathleen thought it was a little presumptuous to assume he would drop everything to come pick her up but then again, Kathleen had no idea what it meant to be in a romantic relationship so she just followed Dolores down the street.

Kathleen decided to treat herself to a hamburger and fries, she was starving after all. Dot said nothing but she gave her a look that Kathleen couldn't decipher before settling on an order of vegetable soup.

After a few moments of eating in silence Kathleen decided to ask a question she had been curious about the past couple days. "So, you and Bucky met while dancing?" Dot nodded. "He said you up and disappeared on him, did you not want to see him again?"

"Oh, I did, that's why I left." Dot smirked at her and Kathleen frowned not understanding her logic.

Seeing her confusion Dot explained, "You can't come across as too eager to a man Kathleen, it's looks desperate." She dabbed her lips with a napkin before continuing. "You want them to come to you, you want them thinking about you when you're not there; looking for you in a dance hall you have no intention of going to." She smiled cheekily.

"But what if they find someone else or forget about you?" Kathleen asked her, she really had no clue about men but Dot seemed to know so much.

Dot scoffed. "If you reel them in enough and play it right, they won't help but wonder about you. And if they forget then," – she shrugged. – "they're not worth your time and effort. It's called playing hard to get."

"Oh," Kathleen murmured. "So that's how you and James are going steady?"

"Well, I eventually went to the dance hall again. He asked me to dance and I said I couldn't." She remembered with a laugh. "He asked again near the end of the night after watching me dance with other partners, and I said yes. He was so charming, and all my girlfriends couldn't take their eyes off him; he was so handsome. I think they were a little jealous." Dot smiled.

"And then what happened?"

"He asked me on a date and I said I'd have to think about it." Dot giggled remembering. "I saw him a couple days later at a diner just like this one, he asked me out again and I said yes, and here we are five months later. You see, play hard to get, make them work for it and they'll appreciate you more."

Dolores got up from her seat and told Kathleen to watch their bags that she needed to powder her nose and call James. So Kathleen sat and thought over what Dot had told her.

'Play hard to get'? Kathleen wasn't lucky enough to be asked out on a date once never mind multiple times by the same person, she didn't think that strategy would work for her. For Dot though it was different; she was a tall beautiful redhead, she was like a movie star. Kathleen had noticed all day today as they had shopped the men and women couldn't help but see Dot. She was noticed by everyone and she knew it too, she had enjoyed it; basked in it.

Kathleen wasn't jealous, she knew that wasn't her and would never be her. She would never want or be comfortable with that amount of attention focused on her. She just wished she could be less of a ghost than she was but maybe that had already happened, she _had_ gone shopping today with one of the prettiest people she had ever seen and she seemed to enjoy Kathleen's company.

They eventually had to give up their table for more customers so they couldn't sit inside and wait for James. As they made their way out the door Dot ran back inside when she spotted someone she knew and told Kathleen to look out for James' car, that she'd be out in a minute.

She stood outside in the night with their bags, the cold slowly seeping into her bones, and she started shivering a minute later. When ten minutes had gone by Kathleen didn't think she would ever be warm again. She couldn't feel her nose and her gloves were somewhere in all the bags but she was too stiff and cold to root through them and it had started to snow. She was about to walk back into the diner when a car screeched to a halt in front of her.

Her teeth were chattering as Bucky stepped out, his stormy eyes going straight to her shivering form with all the bags surrounding her, the snow falling into them.

"Jesus Kathleen, what are you doing standing out here? Where's Dot?" He spoke with a frown as he walked towards her, he gripped her arms in his hands and rubbed them to help warm her up.

"Inside, sh-she said she would be out in a m-minute," Kathleen stuttered.

"Your nose looks like it's about to fall off, come on." Bucky urged her in the direction of the diner before looking down at all the bags. "Are these all yours?"

"N-No, those are mine." She pointed to the two bags by her right foot. Bucky huffed in what seemed to be annoyance and she wasn't sure if it was because of her or not so she kept her head down as he picked up Dot's bags and stalked into the diner with a motion for her to follow him.

She spotted Dolores the same time Bucky did and he made his way to the table she was sitting at with girls her age, all laughing at something funny.

"James," Dot called happily when she saw him coming towards her. "I'll be out in a minute darling," she told him before going back to telling the table some funny story. The sound of Bucky dropping all her bags at the table halted her speech and Dot looked up at him in confusion.

Kathleen stood further away unsure what to say or do, she felt very uncomfortable.

"James?" Dot smiled uncertainly before looking at her friends with an expression of exasperation at having to deal with the antics of men.

"How long did you leave Kathleen outside alone at _night_ and in the freezing cold with all _your_ bags?"

"I'm not her keeper James," Dot scoffed and one of her friends failed to stifle a laugh.

Bucky just had to look at the girl for her to go silent.

"You really only think of yourself don't you," Bucky spoke in a frighteningly calm voice. "Do you ever think of other people? Do you ever think that they have lives and problems of their own?"

Dolores shot to her feet with a look of outrage on her darkening face. "How dare you talk to me like that, you have no right!"

By this point Kathleen felt so uncomfortable she wanted to disappear even though nobody was paying attention to her. The whole diner had stopped eating and talking with one another to watch the fight, even the cook in the back was leaning out the serving window to get a good view.

"No right? I have every right! You call me and _demand_ to be picked up when you could have just asked me like a polite person would. Then when I tell you that Steve is sick and I didn't want to leave him alone because I was worried about him, you pull a tantrum on the phone until all I can do to shut you up is to just give in to you." James was breathing heavily, he seemed to be struggling to keep his voice down.

"Oh Steve's always sick, people get sick James. He's not a child needing chicken soup and constant supervision. Do you know how many times you cancelled plans with me or left a date early because of _Steve!_ "

"Are you serious? If Steve catches even a cold he could wind up in the hospital with pneumonia and die!" Bucky's voice rose with his disbelief and anger.

"Ugh _,_ just take her home and leave me here, Cathy will drive me home. I can't look at you right now."

"Glad to." Bucky shook his head and turned to leave.

Kathleen wasn't sure what had happened or what to do. Should she take a side, or should she just go with Bucky. Her decision was made for her when Dolores didn't even glance at her and Bucky wrapped an arm around her shoulders to lead her out to the car.

Kathleen wondered, _did Bucky and Dot just break up? And was it my fault?_

They both were silent as they entered the car – Bucky opening and closing the door for her – and as Bucky pulled away from the diner Kathleen didn't know what to say to him. She didn't know if she _should_ say something or not but she spoke anyway.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

"For what? This wasn't your fault," Bucky told her kindly.

"I should have just walked back into the diner when I got cold, it was stupid to stand out there like that." She looked out the window to her right and watched as the stores passed by one after another.

"Why did you?" Bucky wondered.

"I don't know. I guess I find it hard to not do what people tell me to do, I didn't even think about it." Kathleen shrugged; she was embarrassed at the habit it seemed her aunt had engrained in her so much it had apparently become second nature. "And Dot was right; she's not my keeper, don't blame her." Kathleen looked over at him to see his grip on the steering wheel tighten.

Bucky sighed before speaking, "It's not just that Kathleen, Dot can be a pretty selfish person sometimes. And she-" Bucky stopped himself and shook his head. "Sorry, you're her friend now, I shouldn't be saying this stuff to you. I shouldn't put you in that position, it's not fair."

Kathleen was grateful, but she also wanted him to be able to talk to her, she saw him as her friend and she wondered if he saw her as _his_ friend.

"She is my friend, but you're my friend now too. So if you want to talk you can, don't feel bad." There was a silence after she spoke and she quickly looked at him before rushing out, "I mean we… we are friends… right?"

Bucky stopped at a red light before turning to her with a soft look. "Yeah Kathleen, we're friends." He grinned before turning back to the road.

Kathleen internally sighed and noticed he seemed a lot more relaxed now; one hand was on the wheel while the other rested on the stick thingy between them.

"I probably shouldn't have said those things to her either, especially in public like that. I guess I worked myself up the whole drive here and with worrying about Steve-"

"Oh!" Kathleen interrupted him. She had forgotten in all the drama that Bucky had mentioned that Steve was sick. "Is Steve okay?" Kathleen asked worriedly.

"Yeah, he'll be fine don't worry. I probably made a bigger deal of it than it is, I just worry about him you know?"

"Yeah I know, you're a really good friend James." She smiled at him and he looked towards her and gave her a soft smile back.

Bucky noticed for the first time that her eyes weren't just brown; when a passing cars lights flashed in her eyes he noticed they were the color of dark whiskey, with flecks of brown and green shining within, and he thought they were beautiful.

"What?" she asked shyly with a spreading blush. He didn't know what it was about a blush on her freckled cheeks but he always wanted to make it brighter, make it spread further.

He cleared his throat before looking back to the road when a car honked from behind him; impatient for him to go before the lights went back to red.

"Nothing. So how was shopping with Dot?" He quickly changed the subject. He had a girlfriend, he shouldn't be thinking of other girl's beautiful eyes and making them blush more.

"Um… It was nice?" Kathleen spoke hesitantly, she didn't want to lie and say it was great but she didn't want to be mean either.

Bucky raised a brow at her in question as a smile tugged at his lips. Her face fell into a look of pure exhaustion and honesty.

"It was _awful_ ," she spoke in such a defeated voice he couldn't help but laugh and her eyes widened before she laughed along with him. "I think my feet are going to fall off. I'd swear Howard Stark built her myself, she never seems to tire or slow down."

Bucky threw his head back and roared with laughter, it wasn't just the words that made him laugh it was the look on her face, a look he had never seen before; she was more animated in that moment then he had seen of her so far. She seemed so exhausted that she forgot she was a self-conscious person.

She watched him with a smile and giggled now and then as he calmed himself down.

"You're funny, where have you been hiding that sense of humor?" He gently elbowed her in question.

She just shrugged in response, a pleased smile gracing her pink face.

They eventually pulled up outside her and Steve's apartment building. Whenever she looked at it she was always surprised the three-story building was still somehow standing.

"If you need any help with Steve don't be afraid to knock and ask, I could make him some soup or something?" she offered as they exited Bucky's car and walked to her apartment.

"That's really nice of you, thanks. I'll let him know, but I think the best thing for him now is sleep."

Kathleen nodded in agreement as she reached her door. "Well goodnight, I hope you work things out with Dolores."

"Oh, I'm sure we will, that wasn't our first fight and it certainly won't be our last." Bucky chuckled. "Don't be afraid to knock if you need anything okay?" Kathleen nodded. "Okay, goodnight Kathleen."

"Goodnight James," she murmured as they both entered the apartments and before she could shut her door she heard him speak once more. "Call me Bucky." He smiled softly at her before closing the door and she smiled happily to herself as she closed her door as well.

Luckily her aunt was an early to bed early to rise woman, so she was able to get that much needed bath and relax. She went to bed that night happy with where she stood with Bucky, but she was unsure if Dolores was still her friend.

She really hoped so, she didn't want to lose her only female friend.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ _I own nothing belonging to Marvel._

...

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _I hadn't planned on posting this yet but the response to the last chapter was so lovely I decided why not, so thank you, your reviews really do motivate me to write and post faster!_

 _It's time to go dancing, yay!_

 _So I listened to a lot of 20's and 30's music while writing this and for a certain scene – Bucky and Kathleen dancing – I listened to a specific beautiful song that's actually mentioned by Bucky, so if your interested when it gets to the scene of them dancing together YouTube –_ _Al Bowlly The Very Thought of You_ _or go to my Pinterest board for this story and listen to it while they dance for the full experience, I love doing that while reading!_

 _Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it._

 _xoxo_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Five**_

 _Saturday the 14_ _th_ _of December 1940_

Thankfully Kathleen's aunt decided to go to Bingo with a friend the night she was to go dancing and Kathleen mentioned offhand that she had a headache and would be going to bed early and not to worry about her.

"Why would I worry about you?" Her aunt scoffed in a patronizing voice.

"I'm just sayin-"

"Well don't," her aunt snapped as Kathleen walked her out of the apartment building to wait for her friend's son to pick her up, her aunt would not stand outside alone in the cold night and Kathleen did not want her to fall and break a hip on the slick ice. "Think before you speak girl, don't let people know you're as dumb as a box of rocks straight away." Her aunt cackled before murmuring to herself. "Idiot girl, what did I ever do to get stuck with her?"

Kathleen kept her mouth shut, she had learned the hard way that if she tried to defend herself her aunt didn't listen or care, she just found meaner things to call her, harder things to hit her with.

"This boy better not be late again, it's disrespectful. I don't understand how Theresa puts up with him, this generation is full of cowards and idiots," she groused as she patted her tight grey curls into place as a freezing wind blew past them.

Kathleen shivered and tried to block her aunts grumblings by thinking of tonight, she was finally going dancing with friends and she even had a pretty dress to wear for it, she was so excited. Steve had mentioned to her yesterday what time to be at his place, that Dot had told him to tell her she would help her get ready at his place, that they would all be meeting there to leave together. She had a half hour before then and she hoped along with her aunt that her driver wouldn't be late either because she real-

 _Smack!_

Kathleen gasped in pain after her aunt walloped her knee with her sturdy cane. As Kathleen caught her breath and leaned down to massage her throbbing kneecap her aunt seethed into her ear, "You better listen to me when I talk to you, do you hear me? I will not be disrespected by a dumb little tart. You think I haven't seen you looking at that boy that's always making a racket next door? If it wasn't for me you would be on your back for him already, _wouldn't you_. You're lucky to have me, you ungrateful spoiled child," she hissed making Kathleen flinch at the hot breath invading her ear.

Kathleen kept her eyes lowered as a car pulled up and her aunt was helped into it – complaining the whole time – by a young man. She didn't dare move until the doors slammed and the car pulled away into the cold night.

She felt the tears building but she held them at bay, she wouldn't let her aunt ruin her night and she definitely didn't want to walk into Steve's with red rimmed eyes; she had to remind herself she wasn't a child.

She squared her shoulders and marched back into her apartment to gather the things she would need for tonight and as she packed away her dress and shoes her excitement returned. After cleaning up in the bath she felt good as new and she was ready to go have a fun night out with her friends.

* * *

Kathleen was currently in Steve's getting ready in his spare room with Dolores, who was wearing a beautiful navy dress that hugged nearly every curve of her body.

She could hear the record playing a jazzy tune in the living room and she pictured Bucky and Steve out there with drinks in hand – impatiently waiting on them to finish dressing.

It turned out Dolores and Bucky had made up the day after the diner incident and she wasn't mad or upset with Kathleen one bit. To say Kathleen was relieved was an understatement. She had worried for days that their new friendship would be over before it really got to start.

Dolores finished curling Kathleen's hair – she had done a much better job than Kathleen ever could have – before she sat next to her at the end of the bed with a makeup case in her hand making Kathleen bite her lip.

"Don't worry, we'll just put on a little since you never really wear it. Now, close your eyes," Dot instructed and Kathleen obeyed.

It felt nice having someone do her make-up, and by the time Dot was near done she was wearing more than she ever had before. It made her face feel tight and heavy but when she looked in the old mirror across from her she noticed she looked a bit older, her cheeks were more prominent and her up tilted eyes seemed bigger.

"I'd kill for lashes like yours, they're like James'. Lashes like that are wasted on a man," Dot sighed with a shake of her head.

"Thank you," Kathleen replied with a smile, she had always liked her lashes and had never felt the need to use mascara they were so dark and thick.

Soon they were both dressed and ready, and when Bucky called to them for the third time to see if they were nearly finished – making Kathleen giggle at his increasingly impatient tone – Dot could finally tell him that yes, they were ready.

"Oh don't forget the belt, it makes the look. Show off those hips." Dot winked at her with twinkling hazel eyes.

They made their way to the living room to see Steve and Bucky slumped on the couch with empty glasses in their hands. Bucky whistled at the two of them and Steve's eyes widened when he saw Kathleen all dressed up.

"We'll have every man in that dance hall jealous Steve; we'll have the prettiest ladies in that joint on our arms tonight." Bucky smiled as he stood and kissed Dot's cheek, she looked beautiful as always.

He gave Kathleen a once over and thought she looked amazing. Those amber eyes he had admired the other night popped when she looked at him shyly. Her cupid's bow lips shone the prettiest pink and her waist was so tiny he was sure he could wrap his hands fully around her. But he had always been a shoe man and those heels she was wearing snagged his eyes, he could imag-

He stopped his train of thought as her and Dot put on their coats and he focused all his attention on his girl by helping her into it.

"Cab's here," Steve announced from his place by the front window in the living room.

They quickly left the apartment and headed outside and into the cab. The girls sat in the middle while the men sat by the doors and the four of them were able to fit comfortably because Kathleen was so tiny.

"Are you excited Kathleen?" Bucky leaned forward and asked her.

"Yes, a little nervous too," she admitted.

"Nothing to be nervous about, you're with us," he told her with a wink.

"You'll be fine, I promise," Steve reassured her, and she smiled at him in return. Dot seeing this, nudged Bucky's side and widened her eyes, he just shook his head at her antics.

They arrived shortly after and Kathleen was helped from the cab by Steve. Her stomach exploded in butterflies as they walked into the building. It was quite dark, but it was a comfortable dark. There were lots of people already sitting – drinking and chatting with friends – at the tables scattered around a large dance floor that was already occupied by many swaying couples.

Kathleen spied a long bar on the far side of the room with many customers – mainly men – sitting and leaning there. There was a cloud of smoke near the ceiling, an accumulation of all the people smoking their cigarettes at the bar and tables.

But the music – upbeat and jazzy – was what caught her attention the most. It created an atmosphere of joviality and freedom. She could see a couple who clearly knew how to swing dance and Kathleen gasped when the man flipped the woman around his arm. Her friends chuckled at her reaction to the room and the dancers.

"It's so… lively." Kathleen's eyes didn't know where to land; the laughing group of friends; the dancing couple or the guy at the bar who was clearly already very drunk and demanding another drink. But he quickly became too distracted by a pretty blonde that walked by him and he fell on his face when he tried to follow her making Kathleen cover her mouth in a giggle. He was then dragged out of the room by a big guy in suspenders and a white shirt, they disappeared before the muscled guy returned without the drunk.

"What happened to him?" she asked curiously.

"Probably thrown out on his ass," Bucky replied with humor. "First round's on me, why don't you all find a table for the night."

As Bucky made his way to the bar Steve led the way through the crowded room. Many men's eyes followed Dot's tall form sashaying through the tables and since Kathleen was behind Dot she couldn't see if she smiled at them or ignored them completely.

Luckily Steve found them a table near the back and he pulled out a chair for Dot who thanked him, and just as Kathleen reached the table Steve pulled out a chair for her also, she smiled and thanked him as she sat. A warm lamp was the centerpiece of the round table, with napkins and paper coasters scattered on the cream cloth. Three small ashtrays were evenly placed around the table which she didn't think would be used as she was sure Steve didn't smoke. She wasn't sure about Dot and Bucky, but she highly doubted it since she couldn't imagine Bucky smoking around Steve and she had never seen Dot with one in hand.

After they had removed their heavy coats Bucky returned with a tray of drinks and Kathleen thanked him for the glass he'd settled in front of her before taking a small sip.

Two women then came over to their table for a quick chat and Dot introduced them as her roommates Mary – a tall curvy girl with jet black hair – and Pearl, a petite blonde with huge blue eyes who was the previous owner of her dress. They politely said hello to her and told her that Dot had told them all about her. Kathleen gave a shy hello back before thanking Pearl for the dress – Pearl beamed and told Kathleen it looked better on her anyway, which she highly doubted.

She learned that the young women were had come with their steady's and some friends from work, and Dot excused herself from the table to say hello to some people, her roommates following her with a wave and a 'nice to meet you' to Kathleen.

She looked over to see Bucky – who sat next to her – take a drink from a pint glass filled with what she guessed was beer. Bucky caught her looking and licked the foam from his lips with one long slow stroke of his tongue before speaking to her, "Want a taste?" He grinned.

"Huh? … Um, what?" She blushed as she mumbled before dragging her eyes up from his full glistening lips to see his eyes shine in delight.

"Of my beer, do you want a taste?" He clarified but before she could answer he placed his glass on the table in front of her, "Go on, just a sip, don't throw the whole thing back like last time," Bucky teased with a chuckle and she looked to her left to see Steve laughing too. "Or we'll be carrying you out of here, although I'd be pretty impressed." He smiled down at her.

She looked at the huge glass in front of her and bit her lip before leaning forward and placing her painted lips on the rim and without picking up the glass – in fear her clumsiness would spill it all over the prettiest dress she had ever worn – she tilted it with a hand and took a sip. More sloshed into her mouth than she expected and she swallowed with a wince before pulling away to look at Steve and then Bucky in disgust.

"It's so bitter, how can you drink that?"

They both laughed. "You get used to the taste," Bucky responded and she noticed him staring at her lips in amusement before he pointed to his own lips. She looked at him in confusion; not understanding his action – was he teasing her for catching her admiring his mouth?

Bucky shook his head in humor before picking up a napkin and leaning toward her. His left arm came to rest on the back of her chair before he gently wiped the napkin across the top of her upper lip, he caught her eyes as he did so and she couldn't look away even as her cheeks began burning.

"You have a beer moustache doll," he murmured before slowly pulling away and dropping the scrunched-up napkin onto the table. He looked away into the crowd and took a gulp from the pint glass her pink lipstick now stained.

There was a full silence between the three of them and Kathleen had no idea what was happening. Her heart was pounding – a reaction to Bucky's closeness and penetrating gaze – and she took a gulp of her own drink to wash the awful taste of beer from her tongue.

Dot returned and pulled Bucky to his feet as an upbeat jazzy tune began to play from the far side of the room. As they went to dance Kathleen looked over to see Steve looking at her inquisitively.

"What?" she asked him quietly.

"Nothing." He shook his head before changing the subject. "So what's your plans for Christmas?"

They chatted for a while, both discussing their plans – or in her case her lack of plans, before Kathleen decided to push away the fear she felt at the thought of dancing in public.

"Do you want to dance?" Steve's eyes widened before looking from her to the dance floor in uneasiness. "Not now, I couldn't dance to that music," Kathleen spoke before laughing when Steve looked completely relieved.

"I don't think I'd be a very good dance partner," Steve admitted before taking a drink from his half empty glass. Kathleen caught a flash of sadness in his eyes and she figured he got asked to dance as much as she did, which was never.

"Me either, I stepped on Bucky's toes so many times I'm surprised he's still walking." Kathleen smiled at him and Steve laughed, the sadness disappearing. "But we could be terrible together when a slower song plays? We have to dance at least once, this is a dance hall after all."

"Alright, let me get a couple more beers into me first," Steve replied seriously, and Kathleen laughed in agreement.

"Me too." She took an obvious gulp from her drink making him snort at her before Dot and Bucky returned both out of breath.

"Have fun?" Steve asked Dot.

She smiled before speaking to him, "Yes, but there are a lot of people here tonight, not much room to dance the way we like to." Dot giggled before winking at Bucky who was removing his coat to place on the back of his chair, his white shirt and suspenders uncovered making Kathleen look away with a pink stain to her cheeks.

Steve finished his drink before declaring it was his round and after inquiring what drinks everyone would like he left the table for the bar.

"Bucky! There you are," a voice called from behind and the three of them turned to see a man with short dirty blonde hair clap Bucky on the shoulder. He was quite handsome Kathleen noticed but she didn't think he was as handsome or as tall as Bucky.

"Jack, I didn't know you were coming tonight," Bucky spoke, and Kathleen got the feeling he wasn't overly fond of this man – Bucky's smile wasn't full and didn't reach his eyes, but he shook Jack's hand in a friendly greeting.

He smiled at Dot and then winked at Kathleen. "Hey sweetheart, I don't believe we've met." He came around the table and reached out a hand to her which she hesitantly took to shake. He had other ideas though, so instead he kissed the back of her hand making her eyes widen and she looked over at Dot to see her smiling and Bucky frowning slightly.

"Jack this is Kathleen, a new friend of ours," Dot introduced them as Kathleen slid her hand from his faintly clammy one. She looked to Dot for guidance on how to proceed when he didn't leave her side; she had no idea what to say or do.

"Shy one huh?" Jack laughed making her even more uncomfortable now that her quietness was pointed out to all. "How about a dance doll?"

Kathleen did not want to dance with this man – even though he had been perfectly polite and charming – he was a stranger to her and the thought of his hands on her while alone on that dance floor made her breathing become shallow and she tried to control it so she could speak but then Dot spoke for her.

"Of course she will, go on Kathleen have some fun, Jack's a good dancer," Dot urged and Kathleen swallowed. She didn't want to dance but she didn't want to be rude and refuse either, she wished she could disappear. Her decision was made for her when Jack took her hand and pulled her to her feet and Kathleen followed him onto the dance floor in a daze, she looked back once to see Bucky and Dot in some sort of discussion, both of them frowning, and just as she turned back to face the looming dance floor packed with couples Bucky caught her eye with a look of sympathy and indecision written across his handsome face.

They found a space near the bar and Jack took her waist in his hand making her jolt. Kathleen rapidly tried to remember everything Bucky had taught her but it all seemed to have vanished from her head, but thankfully there wasn't a lot of room to move around and the song was neither fast nor overly slow and romantic so they just swayed on the spot.

She peeked up to see him smiling at her and when he gently twirled her his smile grew when she stumbled and blushed. Kathleen was glad it wasn't a mocking smile and relaxed slightly when he didn't seem too annoyed or disappointed that she didn't know what she was doing. Still, she wished she was anywhere else but in this stranger's arms, she could hardly look at him and when he asked her questions like how she met Dolores she answered quickly, giving no details.

She spotted Steve with a tray of drinks in hand walking behind Jack, a frown was on his face as he looked at her when passing by and she smiled hesitantly wishing he could save her from this uncomfortable situation but then Jack turned them and she lost sight of Steve.

Part of her felt bad, Jack seemed like a nice man and if she had gotten to know him a bit before dancing with him she probably would be enjoying this more.

"Mind if I cut in?" At the sound of Bucky's deep voice she felt immense relief surge through her as her and Jack stopped their swaying.

"Sure Bucky," Jack said and Kathleen mumbled a thank you to him as he walked away and Bucky took his place, his right hand on her waist and his left gripping her right hand.

"Thank you," she breathed in gratitude as she looked up to see his blue eyes smiling softly down at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't help earlier. Steve said you looked uncomfortable and may need rescuing, so here I am. No shining armor though doll, sorry," he winked and Kathleen laughed, her body loosening the tension that it had held while in Jack's arms. She felt much more relaxed and comfortable – safe, she realized – in Bucky's arms. Well not completely, as she was always a little nervous around him, always afraid he would notice the crush she harbored for him. She was pretty sure he knew by now though, Bucky was not an oblivious person and she was sure he had plenty of girls crushing on him in the past and was now aware of the signs, but neither of them mentioned it and Kathleen was perfectly happy with it being that way. If he ever mentioned it she would most likely die of humiliation and never want to see him again.

They swayed as the music changed to a much slower song, and Kathleen realized it sounded familiar; it was the song they had danced to when he had taught her how to dance.

"This song, what is it, who's singing?" she asked Bucky making his brows raise in recognition that they had already danced to this song.

"It's by Al Bowlly. It's called _'The Very Thought of You.'_ Do you like it?" She nodded as they swayed to the smoothness of the music and vocals drifting around them.

As Bucky gave her a little twirl her whiskey eyes brightened considerably and he realized he never should have let her walk off with Jack to dance, he had been able to tell how much she didn't want to go but he hadn't wanted to speak for her like Dot had. It wasn't until Steve returned from the bar – worry shining on his face – that he made up his mind to help, thankfully Dot didn't protest and followed to dance with a partner-less Jack after Bucky took his place with a stiff and quiet Kathleen.

She began looking down at their feet when they were given a bit more room to maneuver and he smiled as he tilted her chin up again and again, making her blush each time. When she couldn't hold his eyes with her own she stared straight ahead to his chest, even in those heels she barely reached his shoulders, she was so tiny in his arms, so delicate. While she found it hard to hold his eyes he found it hard to look away from her and noticed her long thick lashes brushing her cheeks with each blink, her teeth biting into her plump bottom lip and the blush that he loved to make bloom across her freckled cheeks. His hand on her waist could feel the flare of her wide hip curving out and he cleared his throat before looking away after an image of his hand not on her dress, but on her soft skin flashed in his mind.

He was losing his mind, and he should be feeling terribly guilty right now, but he realized he wasn't. He knew nothing like that would ever happen between them, he had a girlfriend and Kathleen would probably run away from him in terror at the mere mention of it.

But he couldn't seem to help it when the hand on her waist drew her closer to his chest, her flowery scent embracing him and making his eyelids flutter in pleasure – until she stepped on his toes making him wince, he chuckled as she apologized in utter embarrassment.

"You're alright doll," he told her with a squeeze to her waist and small hand gripping his.

The next song was a fast number and at the look of terror in Kathleen's eyes he laughed as he began to guide her back to their table with a hand hovering at the small of her back, when he realized he was about to rest his hand there he stuffed both hands into his pants pockets before taking a seat at the table that Steve sat alone at. Bucky looked around to see Dot with her friends a few tables over making him huff in annoyance, why couldn't she sit and chat with Steve instead of leaving him sitting by himself?

They each had a few more drinks, Kathleen getting the next round which Steve and Bucky protested until she convinced them to let her get them a round in thanks for taking her out.

"Give me the money and I'll get it for you," Bucky said with a roll of his eyes at her persistence but it was softened with a little smile.

"No, I want to buy it. You'll just pay for it with your money and sneak my money back into my purse."

Bucky placed his hand on his chest in mock offense. "Me? I would never," he lied, he would; that was exactly what he had planned on doing and Steve laughed knowing it too. He was shocked that Kathleen figured it out but he was quickly realizing there was more to this girl than appeared.

Bucky escorted her to the bar, she was the only woman there and he had to eye a few guys to let them know not to try anything. He knew if they did it would only make Kathleen uncomfortable and that was the last thing Bucky wanted her to feel when she seemed to be enjoying herself so much. He was reminded of her life in isolation with that awful aunt of hers and his fists clenched.

When they got back to the table they drank and laughed and Kathleen came a bit more out of her shell, alcohol helping lower her walls Bucky realized and he loved seeing her laugh and giggle so much at something either he or Steve told her about their past that she covered her lips while trying to catch her breath. Dot eventually joined them thanking Kathleen for her drink and asking if she was enjoying herself and Kathleen nodded with a big smile.

"You still want that dance?" Kathleen whispered to Steve as Dot and Bucky conversed together.

"Yes, if I drink anymore I won't be able to walk never mind dance," Steve said and Kathleen chuckled as Steve stood, catching Bucky and Dot's eyes.

"Everything alright punk?" Bucky asked before he noticed Kathleen stand up next to Steve.

"Yeah, Kathleen wants to dance," Steve replied making Dot beam and Bucky raise his brows in pleased surprise.

"We'll join you, the nights nearly over, may as well get one more dance in."

"How romantic." Dot swathed Bucky as they followed Steve who was guiding Kathleen to the dance floor.

As they danced Bucky could see Kathleen and Steve laughing each time one of them stumbled or stepped onto the other person's toes, it made Bucky smile and he realized this was the first time he and his best friend got to dance with girl's side by side, and he knew he had Kathleen to thank for that.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _The response to this story is way more than I ever expected, so thank you all_ 😊

 _Some queries: Is Kathleen clear in your mind? Do you feel a chemistry between her and Bucky?_

 _I would love to hear what you think or if you have any scenes you would like to see happen!_

 _Have a great day!_

 _xoxo_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ _I own nothing belonging to Marvel._

...

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _Thank you for the response to the last chapter guys! I'm so sorry it took me nearly 2 months to upload this but it wasn't for a lack of motivation or writers block or anything like that (I'm really fucking enjoying writing this story!) But because my laptop broke! Luckily it broke a month before my 2-year warranty was up so I didn't have to pay to get it fixed_ 😊 _but I did have to wait weeks (a lot longer than I was expecting) to get it repaired. I never realized how much I rely on and use my laptop until it was gone. Honestly, I didn't know what to do with myself lol._

 _So I haven't been able to write since I refuse to try and write on my phone – I just can't it's too annoying – but I have been thinking up character moments, plot points and timelines so I haven't been doing nothing!_

 _I'm writing this note not even sure if anyone noticed or cared that I didn't update lol, but I thought I should let you guys know I stopped posting because I couldn't write and not because I lost interest because I haven't, like... at all. I posted an explanation like this on my Tumblr account a while back but I don't think anyone who follows me there reads this story since it's mostly my Bethyl – The Walking Dead – peeps over there, so if you want updates about this story go follow me at_ _ladyscarlettdixon_ _we might like the same stuff_ 😊

 _Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter after that essay of an author's note lol, if you read my ramblings you're a star!_

 _Anyway on with the chapter where Christmas is coming while I – and the rest of melting Ireland – suffer through a heat wave we are not built as people or ready as a country to handle lol. I'm a redhead so white I'm nearly see through and I'm afraid to leave my home in case I fry and die._

 _Enjoy!_

 _xoxo_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Six**_

 _Sunday the 15_ _th_ _of December 1940_

It was the morning after the dance and Kathleen breathed a sigh of relief when she realized her aunt had no idea she had gone out the night before.

She was in a good mood the whole morning and she decided to bake cookies to give to her new friends as a thank you. She had heard Bucky enter Steve's apartment not long ago and after she covered some of the cookies to give them she told her aunt she was going for a walk at the park. Her aunt acted like she hadn't heard her and Kathleen took the opportunity to leave quickly. Once she was out she gently knocked on Steve's door hoping he could hear it.

Steve answered not a minute later and Kathleen held a finger to her lips to stop his greeting. He frowned before his eyes flicked to her door and back to her as a grim understanding spread across his face. He silently invited her in before closing the door gently behind her.

"Everything okay?" Steve asked her, he had worried about her aunt finding out about last night.

"Yes, I told her I was going for a walk," Kathleen spoke as Bucky entered the living room from the kitchen.

"Hey doll, how's the head?" He grinned at her.

"Um… great?" She was confused at his odd question and Bucky laughed before explaining.

"Do you have a hangover?"

"Oh… no, I'm good. I felt a bit groggy when I first woke up but now I'm back to normal. What about you two?"

"Same." Bucky shrugged.

"I hope you don't mind me popping over Steve but I wanted to give you guys these, as a thank you." Kathleen handed him the plate of cookies.

"You can come over whenever you like Kathleen. And you didn't have to give us anything," Steve told her as he uncovered the cookies.

"Are those what I think they are?" Bucky spoke in a tone of awe making Steve laugh.

"They're chocolate chip cookies," Kathleen stated.

"You bake?" Bucky asked with such a serious expression it made her giggle and she looked over at a smiling Steve in curiosity before answering.

"Yes, I love to bake." She smiled.

"I think I'm in love Steve," Bucky declared as he took a cookie from the plate.

Kathleen blushed; she wasn't sure whether he was talking about her or the cookie.

Steve explained with a roll of his baby blues, "Bucky has a sweet tooth – a king-sized one."

"Really?" Kathleen's brows rose at this new information.

"Oh yeah, especially for chocolate." Kathleen laughed while Bucky nodded his agreement – he was too busy eating a cookie and placing more into his hands to reply.

"These are amazing, thank you Kathleen. But Steve's right you didn't have to. Although I'm glad you did bec-" Steve lightly punched Bucky's arm in reprimand.

"What? I meant don't feel obligated to bake us anything else … unless you want to of co- Ow!" Bucky massaged his arm with a hurt expression but there was a little smile there showing his amusement.

"Jerk." Steve chuckled.

As they made their way to the couches Kathleen's suddenly wondered something. "Where are your Christmas decorations?" She meant to mention it the night before since this was usually the time she saw decorations go up in homes – the stores already having them up weeks earlier.

"I don't have any, I lost them in the move," Steve mentioned as they sat and ate what cookies they could what with Bucky stealing them all.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. What about you? Are your decorations up yet?" Steve asked her before biting into a cookie he managed to snag before Bucky swept it into his mouth.

"No, we don't do Christmas." Kathleen responded before biting into her own cookie that Bucky pointedly left for her.

"What do you mean you don't do Christmas?" Bucky questioned after a silent pause – a cookie half way up to his mouth.

Kathleen shrugged, "Aunt Gertrude doesn't believe in Christmas, she says it's all a scam by the big stores. She used to rant about how Santa Claus isn't real and that Jesus wasn't really born on Christmas. She still does sometimes, it kind of ruins Christmas."

Steve and Bucky just looked at her in shock, and at seeing this she quickly reassured them. "It's okay, it's always been that way."

"You mean you've never had a Christmas?" Steve asked her gently.

"Not that I remember." Kathleen shrugged.

There was a heavy silence after that as they all finished the cookies.

"That's it." Bucky stood and cookie crumbs fell to the floor making Steve sigh. "We're going to the store and buying some decorations to put up in this joint," he announced before taking Kathleen's hand and pulling her to her feet with Steve following, both of them frowning at Bucky in confusion. "We're going to have our very own Christmas at Steve's, if that's alright with you punk. But remember if you say no, you're a Scrooge," Bucky said this so seriously that both her and Steve broke into fits of laughter.

* * *

They had just put down their menus when a waitress came along to take their order. Kathleen noticed how the woman's eyes kept flitting over to Bucky while she was taking her and Steve's lunch order of soup. Kathleen didn't blame her – Bucky was an extremely handsome man – but she was being very obvious. Thankfully Steve didn't seem to care and Kathleen got the feeling that he was used to being overlooked by girl's whenever he was around Bucky, it didn't seem to bother him in the least so Kathleen decided not to care about it either.

"Let me know if you need anything else," the pretty blonde waitress who wore the name tag of 'June' said directly to Bucky, he gave her a polite smile and thanked her before she walked away with a sway to her hips. Kathleen blushed at her forwardness, she wouldn't be surprised if the girl made more advances towards Bucky before they left the little diner. Part of Kathleen wished she could be more brave and confident like that while another part of her was glad she was just her shy awkward self.

"I forgot to tell you Kathleen, my mom invited you over for dinner, maybe you could come on Christmas Day," Bucky told her with an inviting smile from across the table next to a nodding Steve.

Kathleen's eyes widened at the invitation, for Christmas Day no less – _surely it's just a polite invite not to be taken seriously?_ She thought to herself.

"Oh I couldn't impose on your family at Christmas Bucky." She shook her head and twisted the napkin in her hand, tearing it.

"You wouldn't be imposing I promise, my mom is dying to meet you, isn't she Steve."

Steve nodded. "It's true, she is."

"Um… well thank you. I've never been to a Christmas dinner before, should I bring gifts or–"

"No, don't worry about that doll, just bring yourself." Bucky cut her off with a smile and a shake of his head.

"I'd stay away from the twins if I were you," Steve warned her with a serious tone making Bucky smirk and chuckle.

"The twins?" Kathleen wondered.

"My two little brothers Michael and George, 10 years old and already the terrors of the neighborhood. They teepeed Mrs. Hale's house on Halloween and now they've taken to throwing snowballs at the neighbors as they pass our garden wall, little brats." Bucky's voice had a tone of reproach for their actions but Kathleen could also detect a proud sort of exasperation – like he knew what they were doing was wrong but he couldn't help his amusement at their trickster ways.

Kathleen giggled, "I'll make sure to steer clear."

"Rebecca though, she'll like you. She's 6, loves her dolls and books, a right little princess." Bucky's face morphed into a gentle adoration when speaking of his little sister, Kathleen could clearly see the love he had for her shining in his eyes.

"She sounds wonderful."

"She is," Steve replied with a soft smile reminding Kathleen that he was practically Rebecca's older brother also – how lucky that little girl was to have such great older brothers watching out for her. Kathleen would have given anything to have that when she was younger and living under her aunts thumb even more so than she was now-now she had a job but when she was a child her aunt insisted on home-schooling her and it had been near traumatizing to experience. Although she was allowed attend school for her last two years since her aunt said she was too big of an idiot to teach and might as well go to a public school since she seemed to belong with the rest of the dumb riff raff. High School was an experience that had also been near traumatizing and had just made her an even quieter ghost with hopes of blending in and going unseen.

"And your dad?" Kathleen asked to change the subject so her thoughts wouldn't stray to memories of those horrid two years of her life. At the sudden heavy silence permeating the air Kathleen quickly realized she had broached a sensitive subject and she bit her lip in agitation and guilt.

"My dad died when I was 18," Bucky spoke softly, his eyes were cast down to the table top and his fingers fidgeted with his knife.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean–"

"It's alright doll." Bucky smiled at her softly but sadly. "You didn't know. After he died I had to become the man of the house, I had to provide for my family, that's why I still live at home, why I didn't go to college."

There was a beat of silence as Kathleen let what he had just said settle within her; she had wondered why he didn't live with Steve or Dot. She thought it was very kind and selfless of him to give up those things for his family. If she didn't know Bucky was a good man before – which she did – she would definitely believe it now.

"Also Bucky's a huge momma's boy, he couldn't leave her nest." Steve smirked as he broke the sad mood and made them all laugh.

"Punk," Bucky knocked his elbow into a chuckling Steve.

Kathleen smiled at the idea of Bucky being a 'momma's boy' before wondering how exactly he provided for his family. _Where does Bucky work?_ She realized she didn't know.

"So where do you work? I know Steve works as a comic artist and Dot's a secretary for some politician friend of her dad's."

"I work in construction, and I help coach some kids in boxing on Saturday mornings."

"You're a boxer?" Kathleen had no idea and she was instantly curious.

"Yeah, I'd like to do it full time when I eventually retire from fighting," Bucky replied.

"Wow… are you any good?"

"I'm okay." Bucky shrugged with a smirk making Steve huff a laugh.

"He's more than okay, he's a two-time YMCA welterweight boxing champion," Steve boasted of his best friends achievements.

"Wow… I don't know what that is but wow." Kathleen was impressed.

Steve and Bucky laughed at her reaction before Bucky asked her something that surprised her but also filler her with excitement. "I have a fight coming up in a few weeks if you want to come watch, if I win that the final match is in February."

"I'd love to come!" Kathleen grinned and nearly shouted in excitement causing her to blush and bite her lip in embarrassment.

"Really?" Bucky seemed surprised which Kathleen didn't understand.

"Of course, I've never seen boxing before, is it very rough? Do you get hurt?"

Her questions made him chuckle, she certainly could be a bit naive at times but he found it endearing.

"Yes, although I have been lucky enough to avoid a broken nose so far, which is a real feat." Bucky laughed. "Who knows, maybe my luck will run out."

"If it does Dot _and_ Winnie will murder you." Steve smiled at the idea making Bucky elbow him again.

Their food arrived along with the waitress who fluttered her eyelashes at Bucky once more while he just smiled politely at her before buttering some bread.

They ate their food to sporadic conversation about the weather, work and rapidly approaching Christmas.

Kathleen was enjoying herself immensely, she loved seeing Steve and Bucky interacting with one another without Dot there to interrupt their easy conversation and jabs at one another. She instantly felt guilty for those thoughts but she couldn't deny it was true; Steve and Bucky seemed better friends when Dot wasn't around.

She could clearly see they had been friends for a long time; they finished each other sentences perfectly while telling her tales of their antics as kids. It was sometimes hard to follow along with them as they seemed to have a shorthand with each other and sometimes it seemed they didn't even need to speak with one another to know what the other was thinking or about to say. They teased and sometimes outright insulted one another which made Kathleen's eyes widen thinking a fight was about to happen but once they seen her nervous face they just broke into fits of laughter and she quickly realized they were just having fun with one another. She figured it was a guy thing, or maybe a best friend thing, she wasn't sure but it made her smile seeing it.

They eventually left the diner with warm full bellies and quickly made their way back to Steve's apartment to escape the freezing temperatures along with the decorations Steve had insisted he pay for. Well, that was until Bucky had seen her eyeing a little two-foot-tall Christmas tree and proceeded to buy it to her protestations that he didn't have to. But he had insisted her first proper Christmas had to have a Christmas tree in it and he was going to get her one and if it made her feel better she could consider it her Christmas gift. She had relented and thanked him with a happy grin and had then quickly run around the store for tree decorations which she somehow managed to pay for all by herself while Steve and Bucky frowned at her, she had just grinned triumphantly at them.

* * *

Once they were back in Steve's apartment they began sorting through the decorations and planning where each piece would go, they hadn't bought a lot but Kathleen could already feel Christmas in the air more than she ever remembered feeling before and it filled her with a homey happy feeling.

Bucky winked at her as he put on an album of Christmas songs and it only intensified the warm feeling brewing inside her. She started decorating the tree as Steve made some hot coco and Bucky started on the decorations for the ceiling.

'Silent Night' by Bing Crosby started to play and Kathleen grinned as she loved this song. She began to hum along with the song and before she knew it she was softly singing with Bing as she added some tinsel to the little tree.

"You have a nice voice," Bucky spoke from behind her and she turned in surprise – she had been so lost in the song and her decorating of the tree that she hadn't heard him come up behind her.

"Oh… Um, thank you." She blushed and looked away from his softly smiling face, but she could still feel him standing behind her as she picked up the little star to place at the top of the tree.

"Your welcome." She could hear a smile in his voice making her smile a little too.

Steve entered the living room with three cups of the delicious smelling coco to Bucky and Kathleen's delight and they sipped the warm drink slowly; trying to savor it.

Kathleen eventually found herself in Steve's little kitchen and she noticed there weren't any decorations so she found a little cardboard cutout of Santa Claus to pin somewhere. She thought the perfect place for it would be on the cupboard door above the stove – it was directly across from the kitchen door so it would be visible immediately. She was too short to reach so she placed an old chair under it for her to stand on. She was up trying to get the Santa to stick with a pin but it was harder to push in than she was expecting and the pressure she was placing on the chair caused it to shift.

"Kat!" She heard Bucky shout behind her just as she felt the chair slide to the right throwing her balance off and then she was suddenly falling. She gasped in fright and instantly knew there was about to be a hard-painful landing on her left hip and arm in her rapidly approaching future. She squeezed her eyes shut and not a second later she finished her fall but the pain she expected never came, instead she felt an arm around her back while another was under her knees and a breath caressed her right cheek. She opened her eyes and looked up to see the handsome face of Bucky looking down at her with wide eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked her softly but worriedly.

"You… you caught me," Kathleen stuttered and Bucky smirked.

"Course I did doll, I'm a gentleman." He smiled roguishly before winking which made her snort in a very unladylike fashion before blushing at the noise that she let escape her in front of him. He just chuckled before putting her on her feet and she realized Bucky had had to fall to one knee in order to catch her. As he stood up his eyes moved over her form making her fidget, she tucked a loose brown strand behind her ear and fixed the skirt of her green dress.

"Are you certain you're okay?" He asked.

"Yes. Thank you… for catching me. That would have hurt." She winced and suddenly remembered something. "Wait, did you call me Kat?"

"I… Yeah, I guess I did." Bucky rubbed the back of his neck and Kathleen couldn't remember ever seeing him seem so off balance before. "If you don't like it I-"

"No!" Her voice came out stronger and louder than she had intended and she blushed as she cleared her throat awkwardly before continuing. "I mean… I've never had a nickname before, but I like it." She told him shyly making him smile and huff a laugh in what seemed like relief and Kathleen suddenly realized something that made her heart begin to gallop in her chest – Bucky cared about what she thought, he cared about their friendship and by his widened worried eyes after he raced to catch her from hurting herself, he actually cared about her as a person. Her face broke out into a huge grin and she laughed causing a look of confusion to cross his face.

"Did you hit your head and I missed it?"

She giggled making him laugh at her antics. "No, I just had a really good day today… and yesterday!"

"Good, I'm glad." They smiled at one another before being interrupted by a coughing Steve.

"Everything okay?" He asked while eyeing them both.

"Just me being clumsy and Bucky coming to my rescue," Kathleen admitted with shrug of embarrassment.

"Oh really?" Steve questioned with a look at Bucky that she couldn't decipher.

"Yeah you know me, regular old knight in shining armor," Bucky smirked at a blushing Kathleen while Steve snorted in amusement.

That was when Kathleen suddenly got a look at the clock on the wall. "Oh my God is that the time? I better go, it's much later than I thought." Kathleen spoke as she rushed into the living room to retrieve her belongings. She realized her aunt would never believe she had gone for a walk for this long in the freezing cold and her stomach fell as her heart started to race at what she might do.

"You okay?" Steve asked her kindly.

"Yes I'm fine," she lied – she didn't want them worrying about her and possibly interfering which would only make things worse for her.

Bucky and Steve frowned at her as she quickly made her way to the door of Steve's apartment and threw it opened before stepping out into the hall. She halted and turned before shutting the door and smiled at them both.

"Thank you for today, it's already a better Christmas than I've ever experienced before. You're both very kind men and I'm glad that you're my friends now. Also, I accept your invitation Bucky, as long as your mother is okay with it I would love to celebrate Christmas with your family." She smiled before looking away from their softening gazes suddenly feeling nervous.

"Your welcome Kathleen, you stay safe you hear? And you can come over and keep me company anytime." Steve smiled.

"Yeah and no more standing on chairs, I won't be there to catch you and prevent you from breaking your neck," Bucky said making Kathleen laugh self-consciously.

"Goodnight." Steve said to her as she stepped toward her door.

"Goodnight Kat." Bucky spoke and Kathleen could hear the smirk in his voice as she turned to enter her apartment.

"Goodnight boys." She replied with a happy smile as she unlocked her door while praying her aunt was fast asleep.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _As you may have noticed I've added a date at the start of this chapter and I've also gone back and added dates to the previous chapters. The reason for this is as I plot ahead dates have become important and it helps me as I write so I hope you guys like this little addition to the story._

 _Hope you guys are having a great summer and being safe with regards to the sun (if you're somewhere sunny)_ 😊

 _Until next time!_

 _xoxo_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ _I own nothing belonging to Marvel._

...

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _Sorry guys, I would have had this chapter up earlier but I've been fighting a bad cold and getting distracted by Severus Snape fics, the POPE in Ireland! And the European Championships, I love the diving._ 😊 _Did anyone else watch?_

 _Warning for this chapter_ _: Kathleen experiences physical violence in this chapter that I feel I should warn you about beforehand. While I and other readers would be fine reading the scene I'm speaking about there might be some reading my story who have experienced something like this before (domestic violence). So I'm trying to be as respectful of that as I can. If anyone is experiencing something like this in any relationship in their lives they should seek help in whatever way that makes them feel completely safe._ _No one deserves to be treated the way Kathleen is treated in this chapter._

 _Anyway now that I've said that let me begin this chapter by saying –_

 _Merry Christmas!_

 _Lol, so it's time to introduce Kathleen to Bucky's mom and little sister._

 _Hope you guys enjoy!_

 _xoxo_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Seven**_

 _Sunday the 15_ _th_ _of December 1940 (Continued)_

When Kathleen entered her apartment after being gone all day she was relieved to find her aunt nowhere in sight. She knew it was just putting off the inevitable and making the eventual fallout all the worse for it, she knew there was going to be repercussions for her out of character behavior recently – her breaking of her aunts strict rules – and she was planning on breaking them again by attending Christmas dinner at Bucky's. She was determined she would be there; she had been kindly invited and she wasn't about to insult Bucky's mother by not turning up to the dinner.

She realized she was going to have to tell her aunt the truth of where she planned on spending her Christmas. She was tired and – honestly – embarrassed that she had to sneak around and hide the fact that she now had friends to do things with.

As these revelations grew in her mind her stomach twisted up in fear, she had been under her aunts control since she was just 2 years old and she had never outright disobeyed or talked back to her from complete fear of the punishment her aunt loved to dish out to her, until now.

Over the days leading up to Christmas things were very tense between her and her aunt. She never outright asked what Kathleen was doing with her time away from the apartment – which surprised Kathleen – and when Dot asked her to accompany her and her roommate while they went gift shopping she never lied or gave an excuse to her aunt for where she was going, she just left, all the while she felt her aunts piercing glare burning into the back of her head.

Dot had informed her that she was also going to be attending the Christmas dinner at Bucky's and she was glad Kathleen was also going to be there, but something in Dot's tone led her to believe she wasn't being completely truthful with that statement, leading Kathleen to wonder why she wouldn't want her to be there.

 _Are we not friends like I thought we were?_ She wondered.

Kathleen was able to buy a nice coat and a dark green dress with her tucked away savings for the dinner – she still didn't have the nerve to stop giving her aunt her wages – and along with her previously bought shoes she would be wearing something completely her own for the first time in a long time and she couldn't wait.

She was excited for the dinner but she was also really nervous, what if Bucky's mom didn't like her? What if his little twin brothers set her dress on fire? There were so many things that could go wrong but she told herself to stop worrying, her friends would be there and she was looking forward to meeting Bucky's family and having a nice meal with them.

But first she needed to tell her aunt because she was not going to sneak around and hide the fact that she had been invited to a friend's home for dinner, she didn't want to hide it like she was ashamed of it because she was the furthest thing from ashamed.

It was time to come clean and be honest with her aunt, damn the consequences.

* * *

 _Wednesday the 25_ _th_ _of December 1940, Christmas Day_

It was Christmas morning and Kathleen had been putting off telling her aunt about her invitation to dinner for long enough.

She was currently putting the finishing touches on an apple pie she had begun baking early that morning – she didn't want to arrive at Bucky's empty handed after all, she felt as if that would be rude. She also had a Christmas card tucked away in her jacket pocket along with a small box of chocolates each for the kids, maybe it would help her land on the mischievous twins good side – if they had one – at their first meeting.

She steeled herself as she walked up to her elderly aunt who was currently sitting in her chair listening to the morning announcements and knitting a scarf for herself.

"Aunt Gertrude?" Kathleen spoke as she stopped at the side of her aunts arm chair a couple feet away from her; there was no way she was standing any closer to her for what she was about to say.

Her aunt didn't reply and Kathleen knew she was purposefully ignoring her so when she next spoke she made her voice clearer leaving no room for her aunt to doubt that she intended to be listened to.

" _Aunt Gertrude."_

Her aunt turned to look at her in what seemed to be a reflex of the surprise Kathleen could see in her eyes; she had never used that tone of voice before and she was surprised she had it inside herself to begin with. But as the surprise vanished her plump aunt stood from her chair to square her shoulders and pin her with her steely gaze – a gaze Kathleen had cowed in front of many times. She could feel her confidence start to seep from her like steam escaping a pierced pipeline, emptying her of her resolve to stand up to her bully of an aunt.

Her knees shook and before the last of her confidence could escape her she looked directly into her aunts eyes and spoke – she was annoyed to hear – with a quaver rattling her voice.

"I-I've been invited to have dinner at a friends' home this evening. I'll be leaving shortly and I'm not sure how long I'll be gone. I m-made dinner for you for this evening, it's in the stove and it only needs to be reheated."

Thick silence filled the room and Kathleen gulped when her aunts dark eyes narrowed in anger.

"You are not going anywhere Kathleen. You are staying right here and having dinner with your dear old aunt," Gertrude spoke in a steady voice that scared her more than if she had shouted.

"I'm sorry but-" Kathleen gulped. "-but I already accepted the invitation and it would be rude not to attend. We have spent every Christmas together auntie and I want to spend this Christmas with my friends."

"Your friends," her aunt sneered. "And what friends would those be?"

"St-Steve from next door and his best friend Bu-James and his girlfriend Dolores. James' mom invited me to her home for Christmas dinner."

"Did she now? Well you will just have to tell this woman that you are too busy to attend, won't you," her aunt spoke harshly.

"N-No. I'm 20 years old, I do not need your permission to go." Kathleen tried to explain but it only made her aunt angrier; her whole face turned red while her fists clenched so tightly they were near white and her mouth became stuck in a permanent snarl Kathleen was all too frighteningly familiar with.

"No? _No?!_ " Gertrude shrieked and Kathleen could feel her eyes start to mist in fear and despair at her situation, by this rate she'd have to run out the door to go to this dinner only to return tonight to God knows what.

"I'm sorry you're upset auntie but this is my life and I won't be controlled any-"

"You dare to disrespect me you little _brat!"_ Aunt Gertrude screeched, her spit painting the apartment. "I raised you from nothing! I gave up my life for you and for _what?_ For you to go traipsing down to this boys house so you can spread your legs for him? _I don't think so!"_

"Auntie!" Kathleen gasped in shock. "I'm just going for dinner I promise! I would never do-"

" _Don't interrupt me!"_ Her aunt screamed before she blindly grabbed a book from the side table next to her chair and flung it at Kathleen who was too rooted to the spot in fear to move a muscle to avoid it's incoming collision with her head.

The heavy book hit the left upper corner of her forehead so hard the punch of it threw her off balance. She tripped over her own feet trying to catch herself from the fall and her right side crashed into the corner of the coffee table. Her breath was stolen from her lungs at the painful impact while her head throbbed and her eyes developed black spots. She blinked blearily to clear the encroaching darkness suffocating her gaze and total fear spiked her adrenaline at the thought of blacking out and being at her aunt's mercy.

" _Get up!_ Go to your room you ungrateful little bitch and stay there!"

She somehow managed to get to her feet but as she stretched to do so she sobbed in a breath at the flare of pain she felt pierce her ribs. In the back of her mind she noted the tickling feeling of blood trailing down the left side of her face, mixing with her tears.

"Friends," her aunt scoffed under her breath as Kathleen stumbled to her room. "I'm surprised you even know how to speak to a boy. Although we both know he's not interested in your mouth for talking is he?"

Kathleen gently shut the door behind her as tears poured from her eyes and she gasped from the pain screaming at her through her ribs. Her crying only made the pain pulse and spread but she couldn't stop herself, the fear and adrenaline she was experiencing caused her body to be wracked with sobs as she collapsed onto her small bed.

She may have been hurt and humiliated but she was still determined to spend Christmas with her friends and their family. It looked like she was going to have to go back to resorting to sneaking around to do it, and in that moment she hated her aunt more than she ever had before for making her feel so weak and pathetic.

She wasn't going to let her aunt ruin a day she had been so looking forward to experiencing.

Kathleen cleaned and patched herself up while she tried to gain control of the heaving breaths she was inhaling which were created from crying so hard. She wrapped a bandage tight around her ribs and cleaned up the blood and tears on her face, and there was a lot of it. She knew from past experience that a head wound bled more than expected and once she cleaned it she saw that the cut wasn't as bad as it felt. But she could see a bruise beginning to form around the gash in her skin and she knew – again from past experience – that it would be harder to cover up than the cut; she could just place a plaster over that and arrange her hair to cover it, but the bruises were a different story.

She thought herself lucky that the book didn't hit the middle of her forehead or her eye.

Doing her hair and face calmed her down and with a little more added makeup than usual you could hardly notice the bruise at her hairline or her red rimmed eyes. She was just worried that as the night wore on the bruise would darken and spread becoming more noticeable – she would have to keep an eye on it and bring some makeup in her purse just in case.

If anyone noticed it she knew she was going to have to lie, something she sincerely did not want to do but she didn't want to ruin Christmas or have a big deal made about it since nothing anyone could do would help. If anyone interfered it would just make her aunt hate her more than she already did.

 _I'll just say I knocked my head on the cupboard or something, no big deal._

After arranging her pillows and blankets so it looked from the doorway as if she was curled up in bed Kathleen dressed and let herself take a moment to enjoy the feeling of wearing a brand-new dress and it lifted her spirits some more. The dress was tighter than the loosely flowing dress's she was used to, and the material was thicker but Kathleen had fallen in love with the dark jewel color of the fabric and the little bow at her back. She could feel the previous mix of excitement and nerves return to her and she quietly gathered her things with a growing smile.

She cracked open her bedroom door and listened for her aunt. About 10 minutes later she heard her chair creek as she stood and Kathleen quickly closed her bedroom door. She only had to wait a minute for her aunt's footsteps to pass by her door and adrenaline flooded her body at the feeling of her aunt being so close to her. She heard the bathroom door close and Kathleen knew this was her chance to quietly slip from the apartment.

She tiptoed to the kitchen to retrieve the apple pie before moving to the apartment door and silently opening and closing it behind her. She stood outside the door listening for a couple minutes and after hearing her aunt return to sit in her chair Kathleen breathed a sigh of relief.

She then made sure she was presentable before lightly knocking on Steve's door.

* * *

Winnie had been preparing Christmas dinner since early that morning after the kids had literally dragged her from her bed still half asleep in their excitement to see what presents Santa Claus had left for them.

Thankfully her eldest – James – had watched over the little ones for most of the day as she prepared the meal for that evening. A meal that was bigger than any she had prepared in many years, for not only was Steve joining them but James' latest girl and their new friend Kathleen.

Winnie enjoyed the process of cooking and she was looking forward to having a full table of people there to enjoy a Christmas meal with, including Dolores who she decided to give another chance to.

The new girl Kathleen seemed a bit of a mystery but Winnie was looking forward to meeting her nonetheless.

"Hey mom, I'm going to collect Dot and then Steve and Kathleen, I shouldn't be long," Bucky spoke as he entered the kitchen while putting on his warm coat.

"Okay sweetheart you drive safe you hear me?" Winnie paused the chopping of carrots as she watched her son look for his keys and she smiled remembering her husband always doing the same thing.

"Yes mom." Bucky chuckled.

"I'm serious, there are some maniacs speeding around the roads in those things."

"I know mom I'll be careful I promise. Are you sure you have everything? You need me to pick up anything?"

"Thanks sweetheart but no, I have everything I need. You just bring your friends here," she said as her son kissed her cheek.

"I'll be back soon mom."

* * *

As the car pulled up outside Bucky's home Kathleen carefully made her way out of the car – mindful of the snow and ice – to trail behind Dolores and Bucky with Steve next to her. Her stomach exploded with the feeling of butterfly wings nervously fluttering about inside.

"You'll be fine don't worry. Bucky's mom is great, there's no need to be nervous," Steve reassured her quietly so Bucky and Dolores wouldn't hear and Kathleen smiled at Steve gratefully just as the front door opened and she felt a wave of warm air rush past her making her shiver.

"Merry Christmas! Come in, come in out of the cold and warm up by the fire." Bucky's mom smiled at them and hugged her son as they entered the warm house.

Kathleen surveyed the hall and sitting room in curiosity and she could tell it was well taken care of. The wine carpet looked soft with not a spec of dirt anywhere and the cream wallpaper contrasted lovely with the darkness of the wood on the bannister and doors which gleamed in the light, clearly having been recently varnished.

This was a home Kathleen realized. Not just a place where you lived like her and aunt Gertrude's apartment, but the home of a family. She felt a lump form in her throat so she quickly changed her train of thoughts before anyone noticed.

As she removed her coat she noticed that although it was clear that Bucky must have gotten the broadness of his shoulders, and his height and strong jaw from his father, it was obvious to her straight away that he had gotten his mothers big blue eyes and thick dark hair.

Kathleen thought Bucky's mother was beautiful and she could already feel herself relaxing from the warmth and kindness she could feel practically radiating from the woman, she had never felt an ounce of this from her own aunt and she wondered if this was how it would have felt if Kathleen's own mother was still here with her.

"Dolores good to see you again dear," Winnie spoke to Dot as she warmed up by the fire.

"Lovely to see you again too."

Winnie then turned to her and Steve with a smile.

"Merry Christmas Steve." Winnie hugged him and pressed a motherly kiss to his cheek before turning to a suddenly nervous Kathleen. As Winnie walked towards her she noted she was shorter than Bucky's mom by maybe an inch or so.

"And this must be the lovely Kathleen I've been hearing all about. It's wonderful to meet you dear."

"It's wonderful to meet you too ma'am. Thank you for inviting me to dinner, that was very kind of you," Kathleen's voice began as a nervous murmur before building to a confident steady rhythm. "Merry Christmas," Kathleen quickly added and then she held out the dish to Bucky's mother unsure on how to go about giving it to her or if she would even want it.

Some laughter followed Kathleen's awkward moment making her blush.

"Oh, and what is this?"

"I baked it this morning, it's apple pie. I hope you don't mind I just thought I should bring something." Kathleen bit her lip as she watched Bucky's mom smile in surprise.

"I'll have a slice of that please." Bucky winked at Kathleen making her giggle softly at the eager look in his eyes.

"That is very kind of you Kathleen, thank you. And please call me Winnie," she spoke before removing the lid on the dish and taking a peek inside. "And this looks delicious, I'll put it in the kitchen for safekeeping dear." Winnie patted Kathleen's arm as she passed her and Kathleen released a sigh of relief when Winnie left the sitting room for the kitchen.

"I didn't know you cooked Kathleen," said Dolores from her place on the sofa next to Bucky.

"I like to bake mostly, I'm still learning." Kathleen shrugged as she sat on the sofa opposite Bucky and Dot, Steve sitting on the cushion to her right.

"What's that?" Steve nodded to the card and little box sticking out of her bag.

"Oh, it's chocolate for the kids and a Christmas card."

"Chocolate?" Bucky enquired.

" _For the kids,"_ Steve emphasized with a raised judgmental brow at Bucky making Kathleen laugh and Dot roll her eyes.

"I said you didn't have to bring anything Kathleen, you shouldn't have gone through the trouble," said Bucky kindly.

"It was no trouble really, and it's Christmas, I felt like I should." As she said this she realized Dolores hadn't brought anything and she looked at her to apologize but thought better of it when she met Dolores' cool eyes and raised brow.

"Well it's very kind of you, thank you." Bucky had such a soft look in his eyes as he spoke to her Kathleen had to glance away from his blue gaze.

"Your welcome," she murmured, she was uncomfortable with the praise and attention and kept her eyes on the big colorful Christmas tree in the corner of the room.

"Well, dinners almost ready," Bucky's mom spoke from the doorway. "Not long now. Where are those kids of mine? I know Rebecca is looking forward to meeting you Kathleen, James told her all about you," she said kindly as she sat in an armchair between the two couches.

"Really?" Kathleen smiled at Bucky. He nodded while Dot looked at him with the strangest expression, Kathleen was wondering what it meant when she heard the patter of little feet.

"There's the little princess," Bucky announced as Rebecca flew into his arms, all Kathleen saw was a streak of red fly at Bucky.

"Ooof!" Bucky grunted as the little girl hugged him making Kathleen smile. "Hey Becca look, I brought my new friend to meet you." The little girl looked at Bucky before turning to look at Kathleen curiously. Bucky plucked her from his lap and stood her in front of him before fixing her dress and whispering in her ear as the girl looked shyly at Kathleen. "I think she has something for you, why don't you go say hello."

The little girl moved closer to her before changing her course to run to Steve and the sight of the little girl greeting Steve before they hugged each other made her warm. Her stomach was full of butterflies as Becca looked at her once more whilst standing between Steve's legs while he smiled in amusement at the girls shy actions.

"Hi, I'm Kathleen," she spoke softly and she could feel herself blush as all eyes were watching the interaction between the two shy girls. "Um … do you like chocolate?"

Becca stood up straighter as she eyed the box in Kathleen's hand curiously and she could hear little laughs in the room making Kathleen believe this little one had as big of a sweet tooth as Bucky. The girl finally left the protective barrier of Steve's legs to stand in front of her and take the box from her outstretched hand and open it.

"I love chocolate," Rebecca said as she took one out and popped it in her mouth before her mother could stop her. Becca glanced at her mom with a cheeky grin and a giggle while her mom shook her head and the others laughed softly.

"I love chocolate too," Kathleen said. Becca paused a moment, looked at the box and then back to Kathleen before holding the box out in offering making Kathleen raise her brows in surprise. "Oh, thank you, but they're yours. Maybe Bucky would like one."

"No, he'll eat them all." The little girl shook her head and everyone laughed making Bucky cross his arms in embarrassment and scowling at a grinning Becca which made everyone laugh harder.

"What do you say to Kathleen Rebecca," Winnie reminded her while she looked at her mom in confusion. "For the gift." Winnie clarified.

"Thank you." Becca smiled at Kathleen.

"Your welcome." She returned the smile to the sweet little girl.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _So I just realized something … Dot is a nickname for Dorothy not Dolores – which is so obvious, I'm such an idiot, I have no idea where Dolores even came from? – so I can either leave it as is and pretend I'm not a huge loser or I can go back and replace every mention of Dolores with Dorothy._

 _Let me know what you think or if you don't care at all, then just ignore me lol._

 _Hope to hear from you!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ _I own nothing belonging to Marvel._

...

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _We have now passed 50 Reviews and 100 Follows, and we're only 8 chapters in! Thank you all soooo much, I'm blown away!_

 _Just wanted to shout out and thank all the guest's who have reviewed so far as I'm unable to PM you guys. You're the best!_

 _So, a lovely reader –_ _newyorklght_ _s – was the first to remind me that in 'Civil War' Steve says that the girl's name was Dolores but that Bucky called her Dot? And many of you were lovely in saying Dot could be a nickname for Dolores too, and that they didn't mind if I kept it as that (Which I'm grateful for as it would feel weird calling her Dorothy now). So, thank you! I don't feel as big of an idiot anymore lol._

 _Time for Kathleen to meet the mischievous twins, and for a hearty Christmas dinner (I'm getting hungry just thinking about it)._

 _xoxo_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eight**_

 _Wednesday the 25_ _th_ _of December 1940, Christmas Day (Continued)_

After Rebecca ran from the room with her chocolates and Bucky got up to pour them all some drinks, Winnie stood to check the progress of the cooking meal.

"Would you like some help in the kitchen Mrs. Barnes?" Kathleen asked – she couldn't imagine cooking for all these people by herself.

"Oh that would be nice dear, thank you." Winnie smiled at Kathleen.

"Of course," she replied.

As they entered the kitchen Kathleen admired the bright room and she was again reminded that this was a true home filled with a family who truly loved one another. She followed Mrs. Barnes to the cooker where she went to check the turkey's progress and noticed the sink full of cutlery waiting to be washed clean.

"You don't have to do that Kathleen, I'll clean it up after," Winnie spoke as she lowered the temperature of the ring the pot of vegetables were boiling above.

"I don't mind really. It'll save time later anyhow."

"You're very kind, thank you." Kathleen nodded and her cheeks pinked before she started with the washing up while Bucky's mom flitted about the kitchen and dining room.

"Do you cook much yourself Kathleen?" asked Winnie.

"Not really. My aunt isn't much of a cook so she only thought me the basics, but I love to bake."

"I can tell, that pie looks delicious." Winnie smiled at seeing Kathleen blush from the compliment.

"Thank you." Winnie nodded before beginning the task of moving the plates and napkins from the kitchen into the dining room; preparing the table for dinner.

Kathleen was delicately cleaning a very sharp knife when the appearance of two silent figures to her left frightened her so badly her hand tensed on the blade of the knife slicing her pointer finger open. The sharp pain caused her to gasp and drop the knife back into the sink along with many drops of her blood.

"Oh you two!" Winnie admonished the two 10 year old boys when she witnessed what happened. "I'm so sorry Kathleen they're little demons," said Winnie as she took her wrist in hand to survey the damage while the boys tried to hide their giggles and catch a glimpse of her bleeding hand.

"It's my fault really, I should have been more careful." Kathleen winced as Winnie ran her finger under the tap before wrapping it in a tea towel.

"Nonsense girl, they snuck up on you intending to scare you. It doesn't work on me you see, I think it frustrates them." Winnie sported a little smile at this that made Kathleen smile too.

Winnie moved across the room to look inside a drawer full of many different items before huffing and slamming it closed. She then made her way over to her boys' and placed her hands on their shoulders, and Kathleen noticed the wince the boys exhibited as their mother squeezed in reprimand.

"This is George and this is Michael, my twin boys'. Not identical as you can see – thank the lord." Kathleen laughed softly while the blue-eyed boys looked up at their mother with fake innocence shining in their eyes.

Winnie scoffed before speaking to Kathleen. "Keep that wrapped up dear and I'll go find a plaster for you."

"Thank you," Kathleen replied before she swallowed when Winnie left the room leaving her alone with the two curious boys.

"So you guys really are as mischievous as Bucky says." Kathleen wasn't sure what to say to them, she didn't have much experience talking to kids, especially 10 year old boys.

"He told you about us?" George asked with a suspicious tone.

"Mmhhmm," she hummed affirmatively. "He said you teepeed some lady's house on Halloween."

"Mrs. Hale," they both confirmed before smiling at one another proudly.

"What she ever do to you?" Kathleen wondered; she was curious as to their answer.

"She was our teacher," said Michael with a long-suffering sigh that Kathleen thought sounded too jaded for a 10 year old but then again, she didn't know many kids.

"She gave us detention," said George.

"And _lines_ ," continued Michael as his blue eyes widened to show his horror of lines.

"All the time," finished George while nodding seriously in confirmation of his brothers words.

Kathleen was finding it hard not to smile at them as she didn't want Bucky's mother to think she was encouraging them to teepee someone's home but she couldn't help it. She noticed Michael seemed the more dramatic with his long-suffering sighs and rolling eyes, while George seemed more serious and quieter than his brother.

"Personally I never understood the point about lines, except to give your hand a bad cramp," Kathleen said, and it seemed the perfect thing to say since Michael nodded with agreement lighting his eyes and George seemed to look more closely at her as if he was assessing her.

"Here we are dear," Winnie said as she entered the room with a plaster in hand.

As Winnie cleaned and fixed up her hand Kathleen felt a lump form in her throat – she had never been looked after like this before, she had always just done it herself. But having Bucky's mom tend to her hurt reminded her of what had been taken from her the night her parents died in that terrible fire. She tried to shake away the sorrow she felt from her unpleasant thoughts by looking at the boys watching her curiously and she remembered she had gifts to give them.

"I'm not sure if I should give you the chocolates I brought for you now," Kathleen teased.

"Chocolates?" asked Michael while licking his lips.

"For us?" continued George.

"They're in my purse in the living room," she nodded and the twins ran from the room in their haste for chocolate making Kathleen and Winnie chuckle.

* * *

In the living room Bucky and Steve were enjoying a debate with one another about baseball, and Dolores was examining her nails in apparent boredom when the twins came skidding into the room before stopping to search it with their greedy eyes.

"What are you two up to now?" Bucky smiled at his little brothers in fond exasperation.

"Chocolate," they both spoke at once before Michael's eyes flashed in triumph and he practically dived for the black bag on the couch next to a shocked Steve with George hot on his heels.

Seeing his trickster brothers opening Kathleen's purse Bucky jumped up and ripped it from their hands in shock. "What the hell are you doing?" This time his voice was a command with no amusement tainting it whatsoever. He prayed the boys weren't planning on doing anything to Kathleen tonight.

"Give it back, they're our chocolates not yours," Michael scowled.

"The lady said so," George added.

"Kathleen?" Bucky questioned while Steve and Dot watched in amusement.

They both nodded and smiled in remembrance. "When we met the new lady we scared her," George said before they both laughed.

"She was so scared she cut her hand open," said Michael.

"Mom's patching her up," added George.

"There was blood everywhere!" Michael announced with wide eyes.

"What!" Bucky shouted while the twins eyed the purse for their promised chocolates.

He handed the bag to Dot before leaving the room to check on Kathleen while Dot removed the two boxes of chocolates and handed them to the boys who snatched them up without thanks and ran from the room. Seeing they had gotten a box each and not one between them made them instantly decide she was alright…. for a girl. Which was high praise coming from them.

Back in the kitchen Bucky noticed Kathleen alone at the kitchen island sorting through the fancy knives and forks his mom only used on special occasions.

"Kat are you alright?" Bucky asked worriedly before walking to her and taking her soft hand in his to examine her wrapped finger.

"Oh, I'm fine Bucky. It's just a scratch."

"I'm so sorry, if I had known I-"

"Really Bucky, I'm fine," Kathleen interrupted with a soft smile at seeing his worry filled eyes. His hand holding hers made her heart begin to gallop and remembering his girlfriend was in the next room she removed her hand from his before self-consciously fixing her dress and hair.

Still seeing his apologetic and angry expression Kathleen tried to joke with him. "I highly doubt they intended me to hurt myself, they're not diabolical."

"Yet," he replied deadpan.

"We hope," Winnie added as she entered the room before dramatically blessing herself and making both of them laugh.

"Dear, you couldn't keep a watchful eye on the stove for me could you? I just have to pop next door for a moment," Winnie asked Kathleen as she grabbed her coat.

"Of course, that's no problem Mrs. Barnes."

"Please call me Winnie," she requested again before squeezing Kathleen's hand as she passed.

Kathleen smiled at Bucky when he looked down at her. "Your mom is wonderful."

"Yeah, she's pretty great." Bucky nodded as he watched Kathleen move to check the vegetables. He noted she looked very pretty tonight; the color of the dress suited her and seemed to bring out copper highlights in her curls.

"Rebecca and the boys are great too. You're very lucky," Kathleen spoke sincerely keeping her back turned to Bucky so he wouldn't see the emotion she felt displayed on her face.

But Bucky could hear it in her voice and he looked away when he realized she didn't have a family like he did, and that was probably never clearer to her than it was now. He felt like an insensitive prick for not realizing what bringing her here – and on Christmas no less – would be like for her. Someone who only had an aunt that treated their apartment like a prison more than a home.

"Doll I…" He had no idea what to say to her.

Hearing the tone of his voice caused Kathleen to whip around to reassure him but in doing so she winced at the spike of pain it made streak across her ribs.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Bucky moved to her and covered her hand that was holding her ribs with his as she squeezed her eyes shut. Seeing her in obvious pain caused Bucky to feel an instant need to soothe it and comfort her.

"It's nothing, I… I hit it earlier and… I'm okay," Kathleen spoke in a strained voice before removing her hand from beneath Bucky's so that his hand was now directly on her side. When Bucky went to remove his hand too he stilled when he felt what he thought – from past experience with boxing injuries – was a bandage. Without thinking he placed his other hand on her opposite side to see if his suspicion was correct, and when he felt the edge of a bandage wrap beneath her dress his hunch was confirmed and a sense of dread filled him as he looked into her worry filled eyes.

Kathleen didn't know what to do as Bucky's hands explored her sides and his expression grew darker. She had worried about them noticing her head not her side and when he had asked about it she had panicked and not known what to say. Now he stared into her eyes before speaking with a commanding tone of voice that she had never heard from him before.

"What happened?"

All Kathleen could do was stare at him and gape like an idiot, knowing to not even bother trying to lie to him but unable to admit to what happened. It was too pathetic and embarrassing, too sad to be discussed on a day were they should be celebrating Christmas – her first real Christmas.

"What happened Kathleen? Did…?" Bucky could hardly get the words out. He knew from her fearful and shame filled expression that what he was suspecting was true and when she looked away from him her hair slid forward to hide her face and revealed a glimpse of bruised skin near her hairline.

Bucky stilled completely before removing his hand from her side to gently brush her hair away to reveal a deepening bruise surrounding a small bandage that she had obviously cut up and bandaged herself. Kathleen suddenly pulled away from him to hide her head as her eyes filled with tears.

"What is going on in here?" Dolores' voice demanded suddenly from the kitchen doorway.

"Dot, could you give us a minute please," Bucky asked without taking his eyes off a wide-eyed Kathleen.

She scoffed, "James I–"

"Dot! Please, just give us a minute." Dot's eyes widened at his tone before her expression became stormy and she marched back into the hall but not before slamming the kitchen door shut making Kathleen jump and a picture frame on the wall rattle.

"Kat–" he halted when he saw her step back from his approach with fear in her eyes. "Kat, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I-I know. I'm sorry." She shook her head at herself and closed her eyes.

"Don't be, just let me take a look," he asked but at seeing her hesitate before looking to the doorway as if searching for an escape he quickly added. "Please Kat. I just want to help."

"You can't," she whispered, but he could still hear her voice crack with emotion.

"What?"

"You can't help, no one can. This is just how it is, how it always was and always will be," she stated in an emotionless voice.

"No, you shouldn't have to live like this, it's not right. You can stay here, my mom will–"

"No! I can't leave her alone. She's too old to look after herself and she's all I have left Bucky." Kathleen shook her head at the very thought.

"You have us now too. You're not alone anymore Kat," he tried to reassure her.

"What about _her?_ I'm all she has," she spoke the truth softly.

"How can you–why does it matter? After what she's done to you, and I suspect it's a lot worse than you let on." He took her silence as confirmation of this and he had to look away from her in anger; not at her but at himself – he knew something bad was happening in that apartment and he had done nothing, and now she was refusing help and he couldn't understand why.

"Please just drop it."

"I-" He shook his head.

" _Please_ , I just want to enjoy Christmas with your family," she begged him; her whiskey eyes shining with desperation and hope.

"If you let me check your head, I'll drop it – for tonight," he compromised making her sigh in relief and resignation.

"Okay." She nodded before slowly walking closer to meet him and she had to look away as he gently placed one hand on her shoulder while the other brushed her hair behind her ear to give view to the nasty bruise that was still visible under her make-up.

"What did this?" he asked and instantly wished he hadn't.

She hesitated before admitting, "a book."

He clenched his jaw as the image of her being hit and then falling flashed in his mind. As he looked into her tear-filled eyes a surge of protectiveness for this slight girl flowed through his boiling blood and made him want to actually hurt an old woman – or a woman on its own – for the first time in his life, and he hoped for the last time.

"Look at me doll," he said before peering into her dilating eyes to check her pupils for a concussion – it was an old trick he had learned while boxing. He shaded her eyes from the kitchen light before getting her to look into it to be sure and noticed both pupils dilating and contracting, he sighed in relief.

"No concussion," he murmured and she nodded before biting her lip; clearly already having checked and he swallowed at the knowledge of her figuring that trick out for herself.

His hand still rested on her face and when he noticed his thumb brushing her reddening cheek delicately he stepped back and cleared his throat. The room was suddenly filled with tension, a tension that was only broken a minute later when his mom came back into the room with a flurry of cold air.

* * *

Soon they had gathered at the dining table for the Christmas meal; Winnie and Bucky sat at each end of the rectangular wooden table. Steve sat to Bucky's left while Dot sat to his right with a scowl on her beautiful face. Rebecca sat to her mother's right next to Kathleen who faced Michael, and he sat next to George who was on his mother's left side.

The table was filled with bowls of steaming potatoes, colorful vegetables, thick gravy, stuffing and delicious meat that Bucky had just finished carving.

"This looks delicious," Steve said to Winnie, which they all verbally agreed to.

"Thank you." Winnie blushed.

They dug in and Kathleen instantly knew this was the tastiest meal she had ever eaten. Her aunt wasn't much of a cook and had only taught her the basics and the only reason she knew how to bake was from an old book she had found next to the apartment buildings collected rubbish not long after moving in.

"So Kathleen, I hear you live with your aunt across the hall from Steve," Winnie politely asked her when she had finished swallowing a gravy coated piece of turkey that had nearly made her moan aloud.

She didn't particularly want to speak about her aunt especially after what happened with Bucky earlier but she was not going to be rude to her host. "Yes, we've lived there for four years now." She could feel Bucky's eyes on her as she spoke and when she looked up she noticed Dolores' eyes blazing as she stared at Bucky watching her, Kathleen had to look away.

"And your parents?"

"Mom," Bucky warned softly.

"It's okay," Kathleen reassured, "It was a long time ago."

After a pause in which she gathered her thoughts and tried to ignore the curious and concerned eyes making her feel self-conscious she spoke. "They passed when I was 2 years old unfortunately. They went out to celebrate their wedding anniversary at a little restaurant and… well it caught fire and… they spent some time in the hospital but… they didn't make it."

"I'm very sorry dear," Winnie spoke softly.

"Thank you, but like I said it was a long time ago. I never really knew them."

A moment of silence passed before Winnie spoke once more, obviously hoping to chat about happier things but picking a subject that unknowing to her brought very little happiness to Kathleen's life.

"And your aunt took you in I take it?" Kathleen nodded. "What about an uncle?"

"No she never married."

"That was very kind of her, to take you in. A child is a lot of responsibility especially at that time, and for a single woman."

"It is," Kathleen said, agreeing completely.

Winnie would have continued curiously questioning but for her son shaking his head at her making her frown until she saw the downcast face of Kathleen and decided to ease up on the personal questions, she admitted she could be terribly nosy.

"Kids, why don't you tell Kathleen what Santa brought you," Winnie urged and to everyone's delight the kids obliged enthusiastically.

* * *

After everyone was too stuffed to continue eating they moved to the sitting room for some drinks and a chat.

Kathleen couldn't help but notice and worry over Dot; she was incredibly quiet and had been the only one not to finish her meal or partake in much talk at the dinner table. Kathleen hoped she hadn't gotten the wrong impression of what happened between her and Bucky and she prayed their friendship wasn't affected by it.

Bucky's mom had just finished questioning Kathleen about her job and it seemed Kathleen was free of what amounted to an interrogation for now. She didn't mind the barrage of questions from Winnie; she found it amusing that she was obviously so nosy and completely unapologetic about it. It also made Bucky smile and mouth the word _'sorry'_ to her at least three times.

A heavy sigh was heard before Dolores stood and excused herself to the bathroom bringing an awkward tension to coat the room. It was clear everyone had not failed to notice her sour mood but they had all fought against her bringing them down with her. Bucky excused himself a moment later to follow and soon voices were heard in the hallway before retreating to the kitchen.

"I wonder what's wrong with her?" Winnie asked no one in particular as she sipped her wine.

Kathleen could feel Steve's curious eyes on her as she sipped her own wine and tried not to wince at the dry bitter flavor; she had never drunk wine before and she hadn't wanted to seem rude by turning down a generous offer of sharing a glass with Bucky's mom.

* * *

"Take me home now James," Dolores demanded.

Bucky gripped Dot's arms as he tried to explain. "Dot listen, that moment with Kathleen and I wasn't what you think. We weren't–"

"I know exactly what was happening James, and you should keep your nose out of it. It's none of your business what happens in that girl's homelife," Dot rebuked.

"What? I thought you were upset because you thought we–"

"You thought I was under the impression that you and Kathleen were cheat–" Dot said in an incredulous tone before she began laughing, seemingly unable to finish the sentence; she found it that ridiculous.

Bucky took a step back from his girlfriend and shook his head completely confused. "Then why were you so quiet the whole night? Why do you want to go home?"

"Because it's obvious that your mother and siblings don't like me and frankly James, I don't want to be here."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. It's clear your mother would rather you with Kathleen than me. I gave up Christmas with my father to be here with you and your family – not Kathleen and Steve – and I've been ignored the whole night. I want to go back to my apartment, now James."

"Where did you get that idea from?" James asked in a shocked tone. He remembered his mom trying to start a conversation with Dot plenty of times.

Dolores just looked at him. "Don't patronize me, I'm not blind or stupid."

"Well you didn't put fort much of an effort joining in or speaking to my family. Did you even talk to Steve when you were alone with him?" Bucky knew he needn't have asked and he sighed, not wanting to get into another argument about this he decided to drop it and just take her home.

"Okay, but can you wait an hour?"

"No James. If your not going to take me home now I'll call a cab."

Bucky clenched his jaw in annoyance. "Don't be stupid, I'll take you home myself. It's just awkward for me to drive you home then back here, then out again to drop them home."

"They can go home now with us or take a cab. Seriously James you're making this more awkward than it needs to be." Dot shook her head in annoyance.

"I don't think they're ready to go home Dot, they're having a good night and it's Christmas. Plus they don't get to go out much, especially Kathleen."

"That's their problem, not mine," she said in a cold voice.

Bucky shook his head, tired of her selfish ways. "The world doesn't revolve around only you Dolores."

She just rolled her eyes in response before moving past him to find her jacket hanging by the door. Bucky schooled his face before entering the silent living room.

"Dot's not feeling very well, I'm going to have to take her home."

"Oh dear, I hope she's not feeling too unwell." Winnie frowned at her son.

"She'll be fine after a bit of rest," he reassured, hating the lie as he spoke it.

"We'll go with you since we're on the way, there's no point in you driving all the way to Dolores' and back here only to go out again. It's a waste of gas," Steve pointed out.

"And I don't like you doing all this driving when the roads could be so icy, do be careful won't you?" Winnie stood to hug and kiss her son who nodded.

"I'm sorry guys I…" Bucky felt terrible for cutting their night short.

"Don't worry about it, that meal was so lovely it made me really sleepy. I'm pretty sure I'll have the best sleep of my life tonight." Kathleen giggled making Bucky smile at her.

They walked out to the hall where the front door stood open letting out the warm air and Steve retrieved Kathleen's coat before helping her into it. She noticed Dot had already left the house and was outside sitting in the car. She bit her lip before looking curiously to Bucky while Steve said his goodbyes to Winnie but Bucky just smiled softly and shrugged.

"It was lovely to meet you Kathleen. I hope you'll visit again, maybe I could teach you a bit about cooking."

Kathleen beamed. "That would be amazing thank you," she gushed and to everyone's amusement she quickly hugged Mrs. Barnes before pulling away with a blush and an apology.

"It's alright dear, you're very sweet." Winnie patted her shoulder.

Kathleen ducked needlessly under Bucky's arm which held the door open for her as she headed out into the freezing Christmas night. They raced to the car to escape the cold and dived inside for warmth, and once Bucky got in they were quickly on their way home.

The atmosphere in the car was silent and heavy and Kathleen could only look at Steve and bite her lip anxiously. She felt very awkward and she wasn't sure if she should say something but eventually she decided not to, she would probably just make things worse.

It wasn't long before they had reached their crumbling apartment building and after exchanging thank you's and goodbye's Steve and Kathleen made their way to their apartments both thinking the same thing.

They were glad to be out of that car and they didn't envy Bucky in the slightest.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter!_

 _Thanks for reading and have a great day!_

 _xoxo_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ _I own nothing belonging to Marvel._

...

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _Warning for some physical violence in this chapter!_

 _This was hard to write because of some of the content but I felt it flowed smoothly so I hope you like it and let me know what you think._

 _xoxo_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Nine**_

 _Sunday the 19_ _th_ _of January 1941_

Bucky and Dot were sitting across from Steve at his kitchen table, they were all drinking some hot coffee and chatting before Dot was to be collected by her father's driver and taken to his home in DC to visit for a few days, and even though it had been three weeks since they had spent Christmas Day at Bucky's home Steve could still feel a bit of tension between them.

Bucky had confided in him that Dot was getting frustrated with him not wanting to move out and get his own place and that he wasn't taking their relationship seriously enough, and Steve had to agree. He knew Bucky didn't want to leave his mom and siblings alone without a man in the house – when his dad had died Bucky had made sure to take his place and look after his family and he had done that for the past few years without complaint – but Steve thought he might have been using that as an excuse not to move out because then things would undoubtedly get serious with Dot, and he didn't think Buck was ready for that.

Bucky had always been what people would call a ladies man, he enjoyed dating; taking girls out dancing and showing them a good time. He wasn't against settling down, Steve figured he just didn't know who he wanted to settle down with. Personally, he thought if Bucky found the right girl, a girl he knew he wanted to marry and spend the rest of his life with, he would do so without hesitation. Yes, it may scare the crap out of him but he'd do it nonetheless and Steve knew he'd treat that girl like a princess and give her anything she wanted.

Part of him wanted to hit Bucky upside the head and shout at him to end things with Dot, that they clearly weren't working. Steve could admit he knew nothing about relationships; the last girlfriend he had was Maggie Kearney when he was 10 years old – but he knew Bucky, had known him since he was 6 and he knew Dot was too demanding for him, and when Dot finally let herself realize that Bucky was not going to college to become a lawyer and take her out to fancy social parties or whatever she thought their future would be, Steve was sure she'd leave Buck and probably with a broken heart.

Bucky had no interest in climbing the social ladder, maybe he would have gone to college and studied some sort of Science or Math but only because he was interested in the subject. Steve could see him becoming a full-time boxing instructor; teaching kids how to throw a right hook after school; training young fighters like him to compete and win; teaching them discipline – that's what Buck wanted but Dolores didn't want that, she had actually made it perfectly clear that she did not like him fighting and had no wish to see it.

Sometimes – well more than sometimes – Steve wondered why they were still together, and all he could come up with was Bucky had had to chase after a girl for the first time in his life and he thought staying together would work. While she saw handsome charming Bucky and wanted to make him be someone he wasn't. They both seemed to want the other to fit into the person they envisioned in their future, Steve felt they were both wrong but had decided not to interfere… too much.

Kathleen had also been on Steve's mind since Christmas, he was starting to worry about her. She had turned down their offer to come with them to celebrate New Years and he had hardly seen her since and it seemed to him like she was avoiding Bucky and Dot as neither had seen her at all.

Bucky was also worried and seemed to get increasingly more frustrated the longer he went without seeing her. His intensity had confused Steve until he had confided what he had discovered had happened to her on Christmas which only increased Steve's worry, he wanted her out of that apartment and away from her aunt just as bad as Bucky.

Dot seemed to get annoyed the more Bucky worried, repeatedly telling him that it wasn't any of their business and to drop it. She didn't seem to think Kathleen's situation was that big of a deal and Steve knew Dot just couldn't comprehend being under someone's control, that years of being conditioned to fear and abide someone with power over you didn't go away because you were an adult or the abuser looked like a frail old woman. Steve had a feeling Dot didn't respect Kathleen much and saw her as weak, when to Steve and, he thought Bucky too, Kathleen was one of the strongest people he knew.

"For God's sake James, why don't you go over and see if she's still alive instead of moaning about it?" Dolores huffed, bringing a tension to the room that made Steve want to leave.

"Because her aunt will hurt her if I turn up asking for her," Bucky explained in exasperation.

"Fine, I'll go if it will get you to drop it," Dot declared.

"No! You going over there isn't any better!" Bucky shook his head making Dot roll her eyes.

"For the love of God James," Dolores huffed before excusing herself to powder her nose.

Steve sat there quietly as she left, part of him wanted to ask Bucky outright why he was still with her when they clearly only aggravated each other nowadays, but he held himself back – it wasn't his place to say and it would be rude with Dolores in the apartment while he talked about her like that. Also he was pretty sure Bucky already knew Steve's position on his relationship with Dot and he didn't want to fight with his best friend about it.

"I'm sure Kathleen's okay Buck, she's a strong girl and she wouldn't want us interfering," Steve said after looking up to see his best friend staring through the kitchen doorway to the front door in frustration.

"I know," he sighed, "I just don't like her being alone with that old hag," Bucky practically growled making Steve raise his brows at his harsh tone. He knew Bucky cared for Kat like he did, but sometimes there were moments when Steve wondered if he didn't look at her like the little sister Steve thought he had. He had noticed that Bucky had a possessive and soft look in his eyes sometimes when he looked at Kathleen. Like when he taught her to dance, or wiped her lip clean of her beer mustache or when he found them standing closer than normal in this very kitchen before Christmas.

But Steve had shrugged those moments off when nothing happened between them and when it seemed Dot wasn't worried about Bucky and Kathleen. Even now he could tell her annoyance over Bucky worrying about Kathleen wasn't from jealousy or suspicion, it seemed to be plain annoyance at a subject repeatedly being brought up.

"That will be my ride," Dot announced after she walked back into the kitchen to the sound of a car's horn honking it's arrival. She walked over to a distracted Bucky and Steve looked away while they said a quick goodbye, clearly having already done so before coming here.

Dot quickly left leaving Bucky and Steve alone in his apartment with an open day ahead of them.

* * *

Kathleen had heard Dot and Bucky enter Steve's apartment some time ago but she had just sat on the couch next to her aunt in her chair, unmoving.

Oh she wanted to go over there, she wanted to smile and chat about their days, tell them about how strange work was becoming and find out if Dot was still talking to her. She had wanted to go and celebrate New Years with them more than anything in the world but she knew she would never get away with it. Even though her aunt – by some miracle – had no idea Kathleen had left the apartment on Christmas, her even attempting to gain some control by telling her aunt she was leaving for the day had been enough to send her into a rage that had still been present over the next week and into the New Year. Kathleen had no intention of upsetting her further by asking to go out to a party or even leaving the apartment. She had been walking on tip toes around the apartment accompanied by mutterings from her aunt about her audacity to even contemplate spending Christmas day with some idiot boy, and how selfish she was for wanting to leave her poor old aunt alone. The only times Kathleen had left the apartment in near a month was for work – which was slow over Christmas – and for groceries.

She remembered that this had been her life before Bucky, Steve and Dot had befriended her and made her realize that there was so much out there that she hadn't experienced, which only made it harder than ever to be back completely under her aunts thumb.

While coming home from work maybe a week after New Years Kathleen had spotted Bucky and Dot leaving his car intending to visit Steve. Kathleen's first instinct had been to hide and so she had ducked behind a reeking dumpster in her attempt to go unseen and she had felt so cowardly in that moment that when she had finally worked up the nerve to chance entering the building and rushing into her apartment, she hadn't been able to look at herself in the mirror as she unpinned her curls.

She had avoided them all as much as she could after what happened at Christmas for many different reasons. She was afraid to confront Dot; what if the woman was upset with her and ended their friendship? Kathleen had never had a female friend before and she didn't want to lose that connection.

She was also afraid to see Bucky again; what if he wanted to talk about what he discovered had happened to her by her aunts cruel hand. And what if he wanted to do something about it or have _her_ do something about it. She didn't want to upset or disappoint Bucky but she didn't want to anger aunt Gertrude any more than she already had.

She had basically been playing hide and seek with Bucky the past few weeks; looking out the peep hole in her door before rushing out and up the street to her bus stop praying he wouldn't drive by as she sat there in the cold. While _he_ seemed to be on the look out for her, she had spotted him standing outside her door in contemplation a few times and she prayed each time he would walk away without knocking and each time he did she was immensely relieved but another part of her was disappointed.

At night while lying in her bed she had guiltily been fantasizing about him coming and rescuing her like some knight saving a damsel, but in reality she knew she wouldn't leave. She had meant what she said to him about her aunt being all she had left and having no intention of leaving her. She knew what would happen – aunt Gertrude wouldn't be able to support herself and Kathleen knew no one else would help her, she would end up in a hospital from something like a fall occurring, and _if_ she was found and helped the hospital would probably send her to some awful home where she would be mistreated and Kathleen didn't believe any human deserved that.

Aunt Gertrude was her mothers aunt and the only family she had left, she had had a hard life growing up poor in France before coming here with her brother and his family to make a life for themselves only to find it just as hard in this foreign land. Even though she was a bitter, cruel and strict old woman she was still old, and still Kathleen's family and she would look after her until she died just like Gertrude had looked after her when she was a baby.

This existence she had would be her life until her aunt passed.

A sudden knock at the door had both Kat and her aunt stilling in surprise before she felt like the air was sucked out of the apartment when her aunts steely gaze landed on her wide whiskey eyes.

"Well… are you not going to answer the door?" Gertrude glared.

"O-Of course auntie," she replied through a dry mouth before she stood and made her way to their apartment door. They very rarely had visitors, in fact besides the building manager who usually came in the early mornings, she couldn't remember the last time someone had knocked on their door. As she reached the door to glance through the peephole she prayed it was a sales man or someone lost and not who she suspected – she thought her friends had known not to come here so when she looked into the hallway and saw a distorted image of Dot her heart slammed in her chest as her adrenalin spiked, she knew this wasn't going to end well for herself.

"Kathleen, open the door please," her aunt spoke in a deceptively calm voice that cast a shiver of fear to slither up her spine, she could practically feel her aunts hard eyes shooting daggers into the side of her head.

She schooled her face as she opened the door greeting Dot with a plastic smile, she beamed back clearly unable to tell Kathleen was not in the least happy to see her.

"Kathleen, how are you?" she asked but before Kathleen could reply Dot continued speaking. "Listen I know we haven't spoken since Christmas at James' but the boys have been driving me mad with their worry for you, but clearly you're alive," she laughed prettily, shaking her head in exasperation at the antics of boys. All Kathleen could do was swallow and nod with a small smile as absolute terror raced through her nerves – her aunt now knew she had snuck out on Christmas and never told her, she knew Dot only said it because she couldn't see her aunt who was blocked by the open door clenched in Kathleen's hand and she prayed Dot didn't wish to be invited in.

"So why don't you give them a visit sometime and let them know you're okay and maybe we can do a bit of shopping next weekend, how'd you like that?" Dot smiled and for the first time Kathleen recognized the tone she had sometimes heard in Dot's voice whenever she spoke to her or Steve, it was a condescending tone. She spoke as if she was treating her to something special, completely oblivious to the fear and turmoil she was causing to grow inside Kathleen.

"Um… I…," Kathleen had no clue what to say, her fear and adrenaline was clogging up her throat and muddling her brain as if her head was stuffed to the brim with cotton wool.

"Great! I'll see you next Saturday then?" she said and turned to leave only to turn back to face Kathleen and say, "Oh, and Happy New Year!" before sauntering off down the hall and exiting the building.

Kathleen numbly closed the door and turned to face her aunt and saw her standing there absolutely _seething_ with rage. It caused her nostrils to flare and turned her face red as her blood no doubt began to boil inside her. Kat could feel her own face turn white as it drained of blood as she watched her aunts mouth gape like a fish as she tried to find words to scold her with but she seemed so out of it with anger she couldn't find any.

Kathleen knew she had _never_ seen her aunt this incensed before and she could feel her breathing begin to race while her eyes teared up from terror.

"Please au–" she whimpered before being cut off by her aunts hand raised in a signal to shut up before she pointed a shaking finger in the direction of Kathleen's bedroom, and for a fleeting relief filled second she thought her aunt was about to send her to her bedroom, until she said the word that she fortunately very rarely said and it made her blood run cold.

"Belt. Now," she commanded and Kathleen was surprised fire wasn't shooting from her dark eyes to scorch her alive with how angry she was.

"Please," Kathleen gasped but when her aunt continued to spear her with her rage she began to stiffly walk to her room to retrieve her belt. She was part numbness and part despair as she did this and she couldn't figure where one ended and the other began. At the sight of her belt she used to cinch her dresses to her waist innocently hanging from her wardrobe she felt tears rapidly pour down her cheeks at the situation she now found herself in. She returned to her aunt unable to look into her rage filled eyes and when she reached her she wrenched the belt from Kathleen's hand.

"Hands out, on your knees," her aunt instructed coldly.

Kathleen held in a sob as she lifted her hands in front of her with her vulnerable palms facing up and her knees hit the rough carpet harshly. She controlled her erratic breaths while her aunt walked to her left side for the best angle while wrapping one end of the belt around her hand and bracing her feet for leverage before she swung her arm with a grunt. Kathleen gasped at the stinging lash to her palms and noticed through a haze of pain that her aunt was using the end of the belt with the little metal buckle to hit her with. She had never done that before and had she not already known just how livid her aunt was, this would tell her everything. She swung again and this time Kat yelped in pain as the metal buckle bit into her skin and drew blood, she had no chance to catch her breath before her aunt swung again, this time slicing open the palm of her left hand.

"Please auntie…" she sobbed but her aunt just swung harder whipping her grazed palms with her bloodied belt. Kathleen sniffled when her aunt continued with her grunting swings releasing every bit of rage into the ripped skin of her numb palms and fingers without mercy and suddenly Kathleen found herself holding the belt in her tight grip halting her aunts movements.

"Let go Kathleen, you deserve this, you know you do. You're a selfish insolent little tramp and–"

"No! No more auntie. We're done!" Kathleen gasped as she stared up at her aunt, hardly believing what she was doing, but something had snapped in her, she didn't deserve this. All she had done was go for a meal with friends, it didn't warrant this violence and she was sick and tired of abiding by her aunts strict and ridiculous rules.

"Excuse me?" her aunt breathed in shock and before Kathleen had a chance to move her aunts cane whacked her across her arms making her release the belt before hitting her head and then repeatedly hitting her back. "You little bitch!" she screeched as she continued to beat her with her sturdy cane. "How dare you talk to me with such cheek! I've been lenient with you but I think I ought to really punish you," she growled while Kathleen covered her head with her arms while fire spread through her ribs from the forceful blows her aunt dealt her. Then Kat felt the belt lash her back once, twice, three times before her aunt stopped for a breather and Kathleen took that moment of reprieve to begin crawling to the front door to attempt an escape. She sobbed as she stood and flung open the door with a shaking bloodied hand before quickly limping out of her apartment.

"Get back here! I'm not done with you Kathleen!" her aunt warned with a shriek.

Kathleen couldn't think, all she knew was that she needed to get out of that apartment and away from her aunt quickly. She stumbled outside and down the sludgy snow covered alley to the back of the building in search of somewhere to hide and catch the breath that her sobs were wrenching from her throat.

She felt lost and afraid, she had no idea what to do so she just collapsed onto concrete steps descending from the rear of the building behind her own. She held her bloodied hands to her chest and sobbed her fear and helplessness while her head pounded and her back ached. She had never been treated this violently before and she figured she was in shock, she wondered how she was going to take care of herself when all her first aid supplies were in her bedroom before she heard someone walking down the alley she had just come from making her heart pound in fear in her chest.

* * *

"What do you want to do for the day?" Steve asked, he thought his friend needed cheering up. Bucky looked up at him curiously before shrugging. "We could go the pictures? 'His Girl Friday' just came out and I know you love Katherine Hepburn," Steve urged and Bucky seemed to perk up at this.

"Okay, pictures it is," Bucky nodded.

"Alright, just let me get ready and we'll go," Steve said before washing his cup of coffee and leaving the room.

Bucky walked to the couch to grab his coat when he stilled at a sound that came from Kathleen's apartment. He stood there with his coat across his arm listening in case he imagined it when he heard a pain filled cry followed by the sound of her door being wrenched open and slamming against the wall.

"Get back here! I'm not done with you Kathleen!" Bucky heard shouted in an ear splitting screech.

After his moment of shock his heart began to race in his chest and he made his way to the door and flung it open to see Kathleen's aunt standing in the middle of her apartment, door wide open and glaring at Bucky darkly. She was leaning on her cane with her left hand but when Bucky saw the leather belt wrapped around her right wrinkled hand with blood dripping from the swaying buckle his blood went cold as his eyes went wide with shock and met her own ones clearly daring him to speak. Although Bucky wanted to throttle her – no matter that she was an old woman – he restrained himself from even saying anything for Kat's sake, all he could manage without exploding was a judgement filled glare.

He turned and quickly made his way out of the apartment building intending to find her while he tried to calm his racing breaths and cool his boiling blood, he couldn't ever remember being this angry, he could hardly think with it and he clenched his fists and jaw to release some of the tension coiled tightly inside him.

Just as he was wondering how he would find her he noticed a trail of blood in the melting snow leading down the alleyway beside the building. He thanked God she hadn't run blindly into the cold streets of Brooklyn as he began to follow the trail. Soon he could hear her sobbing pain filled cries that stabbed at his heart and made him quicken his pace into a run. He rounded the left corner of the building and saw her hunched in on herself across the alleyway sitting on a filthy set of steps in just her blue cotton dress.

He could see blood drip from hands staining her dress. She had them tucked into her chest and red marks bruised the skin of her hands and arms making him swallow in anger and sorrow at what was done to this sweet girl who had wormed her way into his heart so quickly. He rushed over to her before wrapping his jacket across her shoulders to warm her, and then he took her into his arms and rubbed her back as she sobbed into his neck, making him tear up for the first time since his dad had died.

"You're okay, I got you sweetheart. Let it out, you're safe," he murmured into her hair as he rocked her which seemed to make her cry harder and burrow into his warmth with her dripping hands held awkwardly between them.

"Let me have a look doll," he urged her before gently taking her left wrist in his hand and bringing it into his vision to see it clearly. He swallowed when he saw the ripped skin of her palm and fingers and the red grazes the leather left in it's harsh path. The blood concealed a lot of the damage but he could tell she was going to need stitches. He looked at her right hand next and saw it wasn't as bad as the other but it still made his stomach turn at the fact that this was done by the woman who raised her, the woman who was supposed to love her unconditionally.

Before this moment he had thought her aunt did love her but that she just had a bad temper and a strict manner, but now… he couldn't believe that someone could do this to a person they loved. He didn't believe her aunt had a loving bone in her old body, and the fact that Kathleen still loved her and wouldn't leave her to rot on her own like Bucky felt she deserved just reiterated his knowledge that she was probably one of the kindest, strongest and most loving persons he had ever met.

"You'll be okay Kat, we'll get you fixed up," Bucky reassured her softly and then he just sat there in the cold filthy alley soothing a battered but strong young woman who he realized he would do anything to protect.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ _I own nothing belonging to Marvel._

…

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _I am sooo sorry for the long wait guys, real life was mad busy plus I've been catching up on book series' and shows. I've also been sucked back into the recent season of The Walking Dead (which was amazing)._

 _Regarding Bucky, I set up a new Tumblr under the name_ buckysnaughtygirl _and I wrote a Bucky x Reader smutty one shot that done really well with over 600 likes and reblogs but then Tumblr threw a fit about nsfw stuff. I've been emailing them trying to get my story viewable again since its written erotica which is allowed, but it's like talking to a brick wall. That just stressed and bummed me out and I kinda had to pull back from fan stuff for a while. But it's finally fixed so if anyone is interested it's on Tumblr & AO3 and it's called '_ _Claim Me At Midnight_ _'_ 😊

 _But I'm back now and I want to thank all the lovely people who reviewed and pushed my ass to update. I re-read over my notes and what I had already written (and edited some mistakes and stuff) and I fell back in love with this story!_

 _Thanks to the patient people who have stuck with me and this story 3 I hope you like this chapter and it makes up in some part for the long ass wait._

 _Ps: I haven't a clue about treating wounds, especially in the 1940's lol so I just winged it and wrote what sounded right. I did a little googling but it didn't help much and I figure you guys don't really care so… I hope that it reads okay!_

 _xoxo_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Ten**_

 _Sunday the 19_ _th_ _of January 1941 (Continued)_

Even though Kathleen was still softly crying she had never felt so warm and protected than she did in that moment within Bucky's tender embrace. She tried to calm herself enough to speak as the masculine scent of him surrounding her eased her heaving chest; instilling a sense of safety she had never known before to take root within her.

"I got you Kat, your safe," Bucky murmured, tickling her scalp with his breath as he rocked her gently.

She sniffled making her realize she was soaking her pain into his shirt causing a blush to warm her wet cheeks. "I'm sorry," she choked out making him still. "Your shirt, I…"

"Hey, it's fine doll, don't worry about it," he soothed before she felt him reach into his coat pocket that was wrapped around her shoulders producing a handkerchief. She lifted her head from his shoulder intending to take it from him with her bloody hands but he began to wipe her wet cheeks and nose himself making her blush harder, causing him to chuckle.

"Thank you," she murmured softly.

"Your welcome sweetheart," he replied while putting the handkerchief back into his pocket, and she could feel his eyes on her as she sat up straighter, his left arm staying across her back while his right tucked her hair behind her ears. "How did this happen Kathleen?" he asked after a moment of silence and she looked up to see his face looking seriously down at her, his concerned and curious eyes piercing her own.

"She found out…," Kathleen sighed and looked down at her throbbing hands. "She found out I spent Christmas with your family."

"How? It's been weeks since then," he asked with a frown. Kathleen hesitated, she felt like she was about to tattle to the boy she liked about something his girlfriend did and she didn't like that feeling.

"Tell me," Bucky urged gently his hand squeezing her knee sending a tingle flowing across her skin.

"She didn't know my aunt was there," Kathleen said before looking into Bucky's blue-grey eyes. "She was just telling me how worried you guys were about me, and inviting me shopping," Kathleen admitted and she watched Bucky's face fall in understanding. "Dot didn't mean for this to happen, don't blame her," Kathleen asked him softly.

"I told her not to, I…," Bucky closed his eyes and clenched his jaw as Kathleen watched. "I can't believe she did that," he growled with a shake of his head before his eyes opened and bore into hers brimming with apology. "I'm so sorry Kathleen, I should've made sure-"

" _Don't_ , you have nothing to apologize for," Kathleen interrupted him with a fierce tone. "This was my aunts doing… and mine for letting her," Kathleen admitted with a sigh. "I did try and stop her but it just made it worse."

"I'm gonna have a talk with your aunt," Bucky suddenly spoke with a voice brimming with promise.

"What?" Kathleen's eye widened up at him.

"Will this get you to leave your aunt for good?" Bucky asked her in a skeptical tone, she shook her head dejectedly. "I didn't think so. That demon of a woman doesn't deserve someone as kind as you, it's a miracle you didn't turn out just like her." Bucky's words made her blush.

"You may have been dependent on her when you were a kid, but you're an adult with a good job now and she's the one dependent on you." His words made her blink, she had never thought of it that way before but he was right. "I'm gonna warn her that if I see even a scratch on you I'm dragging you out of that apartment and leaving her to rot."

Kathleen swallowed the thick emotion coating her throat, she didn't want to start blubbering all over him again. Bucky noticed and gave her a small smile while rubbing her back soothingly after she sniffled. "I could tell her I'm gonna steel you away to Hawaii, just the two of us. I think she'll believe that… don't you," he asked with a grin and the twinkle in his eye informed Kathleen that he was completely aware of the crush she had for him making her look away from his knowing eyes with an enormous blush and an embarrassed laugh.

This was the first time they had spoken of her obvious crush aloud, and although Kathleen had highly suspected he'd known, it was another thing altogether for him to acknowledge it and she figured he was trying to distract her from her current situation.

It was working.

"Yeah…. sorry," she murmured, unable to look at him.

"Don't worry about it, I'm flattered," Bucky replied with a soft chuckle before he pulled her closer to him and planted a kiss in her hair. "We best get you inside, patch you up."

"No I don't-" Kathleen felt her heart race at the thought of seeing her aunt again, her embarrassment disappearing in a flash.

"Hey, I ain't taking you anywhere near your aunt okay, not until Steve and I have a nice chat with her."

"You don't have to do that,"

"I do, should have done it long ago. She doesn't get to treat you like this anymore, understand?"

"Okay."

"Come on, lets get you patched up, you'll catch your death sitting out here."

After helping her stand they began making their way through the sludge covered alley when Steve suddenly rounded the corner and at the sight of them his shoulders relaxed in a sigh. "There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you, what ha-" Steve halted in his tracks when he saw Kathleen's blood covered hands and dress, his jaw dropped as a look of horror graced his handsome features. "Kathleen! Are you okay? Jesus what happened?" he asked as he rushed to her left side, his hands hovering over her uncertainly making her lips twitch and her heart pound at his obvious care and worry for her.

"I'm okay Steve," she reassured him.

"You don't look okay, we have to get you to the hospital," he informed urgently.

"No! I can't, they'll ask questions and-,"

"I'll take her to Hank, Steve. He'll know what to do," Bucky compromised and Steve nodded in agreement.

"Who's Hank?" Kathleen asked them both curiously as they walked around the building.

"He owns and trains people at the gym I box at, but he also patches up the fighters and lots of other people around town who can't afford to go to the hospital. You know, workers at the factories and docks who get banged up a bit, drunks in bar fights, that kind of thing. I've taken Steve to him more times than I can count after he got himself beat up in alley like the idiot punk he is." Bucky shook his head and rolled his eyes to Kathleen making her grin over at a blushing Steve.

"Jerk," he muttered in return.

"Is he a doctor?" Kathleen asked, wondering why they hadn't called him if he treated people's wounds.

"Well… no but… he was a first aid guy in WWI. Back then they got so low on actual doctors in the field that some random soldiers were given a crash course in first aid and sent out with med packs, he was one of them and turned out he had a knack for it but he didn't have the money to get the qualifications needed to become an actual doctor. He's a good guy, he knows what he's doing Kat, you'll be in good hands, I promise."

They walked to the spot Bucky had parked his car earlier and quickly got inside the old vehicle. Bucky sat up front to drive while Steve sat in the back with Kathleen, making sure she was comfortable and asking if she needed anything.

"How did this happen?" Steve asked while Kathleen tried to block out the sudden painful throbbing she was now just feeling in her hands.

"Her aunt found out she was at mine at Christmas," Bucky replied when he looked into the rearview mirror to see Kathleen wasn't responding.

"How?"

"Dot. She went to Kathleen's after leaving yours, I dunno what she said but her aunt… well she did that to her hands with a belt."

"Jesus…, I'm so sorry Kathleen I-"

"It's okay really," she gritted out before gasping and closing her eyes tightly.

"What is it?"

"They're hurting more."

"Your not in shock anymore doll, your adrenaline's faded."

Kathleen concentrated on breathing while Bucky drove and Steve kept her tucked into his side, his arm around her shoulders with his hand rubbing her arm in comfort.

"We're nearly there Kat," Steve reassured.

It wasn't long before Bucky was parking the car and hopping out to help Kathleen out of it without hurting her hands further. She looked around to see they were parked at the back of an old building and making their way to a gunmetal grey steel door.

"Where are we?" she asked curiously as they walked through the door into a long hall.

"Goldie's Gym. It's Sunday so Hank should be here," Bucky answered before steering them into a room that looked like a small locker room/infirmary. It had a sink and three green lockers for storing your clothes against the wall to the right, a cot against the far wall where Kathleen imagined beat up fighters rested and got patched up, and there was also a table with some chairs against the wall to the left.

After settling her in one of the chairs at the table Bucky left to find Hank. He didn't have to search long as his loud voice carried down the hallway as he made his way into the main part of the gym. He quickly spotted his tall form inside the boxing ring, encouraging a young man to hit the pads on his hands harder; faster. The sight always brought Bucky back to his own early training days.

"Hank!" Bucky called to him, instantly grabbing the fifty something man's attention.

Soon Hank was making his way over to Bucky who noticed his trainers wrinkled face frowning at him and he looked down to see blood on his shirt.

"Steve get into another fight? I swear if that boy was only a foot taller and fifty pounds heavier he'd be a hell of a fighter. Probably better than you as he wouldn't be distracted by the latest flame in his life." His laugh boomed across the space and it made Bucky smile. Hank had always been at him about being distracted by the ladies, often telling him he needed to find a woman that would keep him in line and settle down with her.

"Not Steve, but another friend. Her hands are cut up and I think she may need a couple stitches."

"Her? Is this the mysterious girlfriend you've never brought over to meet me?" Hank questioned as they exited the main room and walked up the hall.

"No, she's a new friend who needs my help, your help." Bucky looked at his mentor who seemed to grasp the seriousness of the situation by the tone of Bucky's voice and the look in his eyes.

"No problem."

They entered the room to see Kathleen hunched over her hands which were in her lap hidden by the table. Her pale face was bravely trying to hide how much pain she was in and Steve sat to her left with his hand on her shoulder.

"Well hello there miss," Hank smiled softly at Kathleen who nervously returned it before looking at Bucky in question. Her vulnerable form instantly drew him closer, a need to protect her filling his chest and pushing his feet across the small room to her. Hank sat kitty corner to Kathleen at the square table while Bucky stood next to her with an encouraging hand on her right shoulder.

"I'm Hank, it's nice to meet another friend of Buck's."

"I'm Kathleen, it's nice to meet you too."

"Kathleen huh, I've a sister named Kathleen but she's not nearly as pretty as you, but let's not tell her that, otherwise she'd murder me." Hank grinned at a blushing Kat, clearly trying to distract her from the pain she was feeling which Bucky appreciated. For a burly near 60 year old vet he had a surprisingly gentle bedside manner, it was one of the reasons Bucky felt okay with bringing her here instead of the hospital.

"Now let's see the damage sweetheart."

Kathleen lifted her hands and placed them palms up on the table, as she did this Bucky noticed the bruising on her arms had darkened making his jaw clench in anger. He clocked Hank noticing the bruising too but he politely didn't ask what Bucky was sure he was very curious about. He then hissed sympathetically as he studied the ripped skin.

"Bucky's right, it'll need a couple stitches unfortunately." He then stood from his chair and walked to the sink before beginning to wash his hands. Bucky went to the small cabinet beneath and pulled out the first aid kit before placing it on the table and opening it, then he went back to his place by Kathleen's side.

"I'm goin' to numb and clean the wound before closing it okay?" Hank said as he sat down and removed a needle and a liquid vial from the kit. He quickly filled the needle before taking her left hand in his own. "This will pinch a bit but it'll be worth it, trust me."

Kathleen nodded and stared at the needle as it pierced the skin next to the wound, she only flinched a little as it did so but she continued to watch as Hank cleaned it of any dirt to stall an infection from beginning to fester there. Soon he was threading a little curved piece of metal before taking what looked like a tweezers and gripping the end of the curved needle.

"Now for the sutures, are you ready? You shouldn't feel much."

"Okay," Kathleen responded, and as Hank began the stitching of her skin Bucky had to look away from her hand. He looked at her pinched face instead and was surprised at how she didn't look away from the thread looping through her skin with the aid of a sharp needle. While it was clear from her face she could feel something, she also seemed fascinated with the process of it and it reminded Bucky that she was used to bodily harm and this was probably not her first time getting stitched up. And in that moment Bucky was determined that it would most definitely be her last.

Soon Hank was tying off the thread and rubbing some kind of cream on the wound before bandaging her hands up. She only needed stitches in her left hand so Hank only needed to clean and cover her right much to Bucky and Steve's relief.

"You're a champ, even Buck here moans and cries if he gets even a little booboo." Hank laughed making Kathleen and Steve smile and laugh with him while Bucky scowled at his trainer.

"I do not moan and cry, he's lying Kat don't believe him." His response made her giggle like he'd hoped and he rubbed her back as he smiled down at her but she suddenly flinched and gasped causing him to pull his hand away, and that was when he noticed the blood on the back of her dress. At first he thought it was transfer from his hand to her dress but when he looked at his palm it was clear of any blood.

"What…?" Bucky frowned.

"It's nothing, don't worry. Probably just a scratch, I'll be fine," Kathleen spoke quickly.

"Even a small cut can get infected dear, at least let me clean it and put a band-aid on it." After looking up at Hank's soft encouraging smile Kathleen sighed before nodding her acquiescence.

"Are there any other women here?" Steve asked, clearly thinking of Kat's modesty.

"I'm afraid not," Hank replied.

"It's okay, there's buttons on the back of my dress."

"I got it… if-if that's okay," Bucky spoke while feeling a bit flustered.

"It's okay," Kathleen replied softly, her freckled cheeks turning pink.

Steve stood from his chair and walked to the door to the room giving Kathleen some privacy as Hank busied himself with cleaning up what he wouldn't need. Bucky then walked behind Kat and began to open the first delicate little button on her dress near the nape of her neck. Her soft hair tickled his fingers which he noticed were trembling slightly as he tried to open the next button so he tried to calm his racing heart.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_

As more of Kat's porcelain skin was revealed to Bucky's eyes – more than he'd ever expected to see – he began to notice imperfections in her skin; faint thin near silver lines etched across her back. Bucky's hands halted and his eyes widened when he realized exactly what they were; old scars. He didn't realize that Hank was watching him and understanding what Bucky was seeing from the look of horror on his face.

"Buck, why don't you and Steve get Kathleen a soda and some food from the diner next door. I think she's in need of a bit of sugar and some sustenance."

Bucky looked up from Kat's suddenly tense back into his mentor's eyes to see him giving him a significant look, a look Bucky had often seen on Hanks face. It was telling him to do as he said without question. Bucky nodded before walking to the door, but he didn't want to leave her without saying something so he turned around to see her looking down at her bandaged hands and he rid his face of any shock or horror before speaking to her.

"You want a coke Kat?"

She peeked up at him before nodding yes, but Bucky still didn't feel right leaving her in that moment so he hovered by the door.

"How about some cake? I hear they do great cupcakes."

"Okay, thanks Bucky."

"Don't thank me yet, you know how big of a sweet tooth I have. I may eat it before I make it back here." He got what he wanted when Kathleen huffed a little laugh before smiling at him.

"I'll make sure he doesn't eat it," Steve's tone was serious as he spoke to Kat making her smile grow.

"Off with you both, she doesn't need you two clucking over her like a mother hen." Hank shook his head at them while Kathleen giggled at their shocked faces.

"I wasn-"

"I'm not-" They both began to protest in embarrassment at the same time before they were interrupted.

"Go on, git. Leave us in peace." Hank scolded before shutting the infirmary door in their faces and they both left the gym to the sound of Kathleen and Hank's laughter

Bucky's smile soon faded as they walked to the diner next door and purchased a couple of soda's and some cakes. He could feel Steve looking at him, clearly curious about what had happened in that room, what Bucky had seen that had made his face pale in horror.

"Buck? What happened?" Steve asked softly as they halted outside the gym's back entrance.

"Her back…. she had these scars. I barely noticed them at first, but then I realized what they were and… I should've reacted better; I just wasn't expecting it." Bucky felt guilty, he had probably made Kat feel bad, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"That aunt of hers must have done it." Steve's voice was tight with anger as he looked up at Bucky with determination shining from his blue eyes. "We have to do something."

"I know, but she won't leave her aunt alone, she's too kind to do that." Bucky responded in frustration. If he had it his way he would take her out of that apartment and bring her to his mom's, he was sure she would gladly take her in as his mom and siblings had asked about her more than once. The twins mainly because they wanted another gift of chocolate, but his mom had told him to tell Kathleen she was welcome in her home for cooking lessons or just tea and a chat anytime she wanted.

"Then we talk to her aunt, make it clear that if this happens again we'll report her or take Kathleen out of the apartment," Steve insisted, while Bucky nodded.

"You read my mind punk."

They walked back into the gym and knocked on the infirmary door. "Come in," Hank called, so they entered with the food and drinks in hand. Bucky smiled at Kathleen as he deposited two vanilla cupcakes and a coke in front of her making her smile in thanks at him.

"Bucky, a minute," Hank said, pulling him from his watch of Kathleen sipping her cola gratefully.

Bucky followed his greying mentor out into the hall and out the back entrance of the gym into the cold outdoors.

"What the hell happened to that poor girl? She should be in a hospital getting patched up while talkin' to a copper. Not here Bucky."

"I know, but it's complicated Hank, she didn't want to go to the hospital."

"Who did that to her? I didn't see a ring on her finger so it wasn't a husband. Was it her dad, a boyfriend? If so she should repo-"

"She doesn't have a boyfriend, it's her aunt." Bucky admitted with a sad sigh.

"What?"

"She was raised by her aunt, she's the one that marked her up like that."

"A woman did that?" Hank stared at him clearly aghast.

"An old woman," Bucky clarified, although he didn't know why. Maybe because he found it so shocking that a little old lady that looked like anyone's sweet grandma was capable of such violence.

"Christ, I don't know why I'm surprised. I've known some battleaxes in my time, women can be just – if not more – vicious than men."

"Her back Hank, what did that?" Bucky asked although he wasn't sure he really wanted the answer.

"A switch," he instantly responded making Bucky's brows raise. "I'm guessing a belt did that to her hands."

Bucky nodded. "How'd you know that?"

"My dear ol' da didn't know how to solve a problem without havin' a belt in his hands. And I've seen men with similar scars on them, never seen it on a young girl before though."

A thick silence followed as they both thought on the situation Kat was in.

"Me and Steve are gonna talk to her aunt, make sure this doesn't happen again. Although if I had it my way she'd never go back there again, but it's her life not mine and she's too kind to leave the old hag to rot on her own." Bucky felt Hank's brown eyes on him and he glanced over to see him studying him. "What?"

"You really care about this girl," he replied.

Bucky looked down and away, unsure how to respond to that statement. "She's a good, sweet girl who deserves much better than the hand she's been dealt." He shrugged.

"Mmhhmm," Hank hummed before walking back into the gym leaving Bucky standing there with a confused frown painting his features.

 _What the hell was that about?_ Bucky wondered before walking back inside the warm gym.

When he saw Kathleen he noticed she looked much better than before, the painkillers, sugar and food clearly doing her the world of good and after Hank instructed her on how to care for her hands and when to see him next Steve had the idea to give Kathleen a tour of the gym.

Bucky groaned at the idea making Steve grin and he knew it had a lot to do with the photos of Bucky as a teenager with smiling baby fat cheeks holding his first trophy. Steve's aim was clearly making Bucky as embarrassed as he could in front of Kat and so he reluctantly trailed behind them as they began the tour.

Bucky hoped his embarrassment would at least brighten sweet Kathleen's spirits.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully the next one won't take so long for me to write and upload lol._

 _Thanks again for the lovely reviews and for being so patient with me and sticking with this story, you're the best!_

 _Oh! Who has seen Avengers Endgame? I have and I thought it was amazing, best Marvel film ever in my opinion, I'm definitely going to go see it again, wbu?_

 _xoxo_


End file.
